Kamen Pirates
by E. Wojo
Summary: The enemies of the Kamen Riders have invaded the One Piece World and a new group of riders from our world must stop them. CHAPTER 12 REDONE, CHAPTER 13 UPLOADED
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or One Piece

Kamen Pirates

Prologue

One Piece World...

The skies seemed peaceful as the sun rose into the sky. A new day was rising. This was the day Monkey D. Luffy set out on his journey to be king of the pirates.

However this day would be marred by something sinister. All over the world across the North, South, East, and West Blue, The Grand Line, and the New World large portals opened up spewing out all kinds of monstrous creatures.

Not just any creatures but Grongi, Unknown, Worms, Fangires, Orphnochs, Imagin,...all monsters that belong in the Kamen Rider worlds yet they are appearing here.

Very few people in this world sensed the change in the atmosphere. Among them was Red Hair Shanks and Hawk-Eye Mihawk.

The disturbance was felt through out the universe through dimensional barriers to other Earths.

Our Earth...Japan

Ran Hoshino knocked on the door of his friend Shiro Kenzaki. He wore black pants black tennis shoes and a shirt with the words 'Walking the path of Heaven, to rule it all. written in kanji. The door opened revealing Shiro's younger sister Sayuri "Hello Ran, Shiro will down in a minute. Would you like to come in?" Ran nodded and walked in not noticing the blush on Sayuri's face.

After a minute Shiro came down wearing khaki jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt depicting Kamen Rider Den-O in his four main forms. "Hey Ran you're here already? I wasn't expecting you for another half-hour." "Mother said this 'The man who leaves on his journey early is never late for the journey's end.' "

Both Shiro and Sayuri stared at Ran till Shiro asked "What does that mean?" Ran thought about it for a minute and said "I'm not sure. I'll think about during our journey. Come on." Shiro nodded and after waving bye to Sayuri the two young men went on their way.

As the two were walking by a huge puddle Ran tripped on something as a truck came through the puddle and splashed Shiro completely. "Figures." Shiro said. Ran stood and said "Oh Shiro I'm sorry. I tripped on this thing." Ran held up a small red metal beetle.

"Where did that come?" Shiro asked looking at the beetle. "It looks like the Kabuto Zecter from Kamen Rider Kabuto. But that's impossible, it must be some child's toy." Ran said looking around to see if a child dropped it.

Shiro looked around too but then he noticed something on the ground. He picked up and saw that it looked like a rider pass from Kamen Rider Den-O. Hey Ran take a look at this..." Shiro said just before a bright light blinds him and he falls unconscious.

Elsewhere in Japan...

Daichi Kazama walked down a street minding his own business thinking about one thing. Why he had been bested by Ran Hoshino not once but twice. Ran got better test scores than him and later on in the championship match of a kendo tournament Ran defeated him.

Daichi shook his head trying to figure out why it happened. He was so engrossed he almost didn't notice the guy bumping into him till after he did it. "Watch where you're going. Idiot...wait what's this in my pocket?" He reached into to find the Knight Advent deck from Kamen Rider Ryuki before he was blinded by a bright light and passed out.

Meanwhile in England...

A young man named Ross was walking through the english countryside taking in the fresh air when he noticed a peculiar belt on the ground. It looked old and worn but still wearable. "I wonder who threw away this. I wonder if it fits me." He put on the belt and it fit perfectly. Suddenly a bright light appeared and Ross passed out.

Back in Japan...

Haruki Yamada sat at home waiting for his parents to come back from their floral shop when suddenly the doorbell rang. Haruki walked up to the door and opened to find...nobody. "Very funny. I HOPE THE POLICE CATCH YOU YOU BASTARD!" Haruki then looked down and noticed a strange looking box on the ground. It held a bunch of cards that were green on one side and yellow on the other side. As with the others there was a bright light and then he passed out.

In America...

James Kruger stood in the middle of a junkyard shooting tin cans with his airgun when a man walked up next to him. "That's some pretty good shooting. I tell you what let's have a contest. You win and I won't tell the owner you broke in here." James eyes widened but he nodded. "But if I win your ass is going to jail." James nodded again and the contest started.

Both had to shoot at ten cans each and who hit the most cans won. The stranger shot 9 out of 10 while James got a perfect 10 out of 10. "You won fair and square and to show you no hard feelings I want to to have this." the stranger said as he tossed something to James. James caught it and saw it was a green card holder with a bull's head on it in gold.

Bright light, James passed out, you get the picture.

Again in Japan...

"Miss Atsuko, there is a package for you and a package for Miss Rin." a elderly man's voice said as he passed Atsuko Ishikawa's bedroom. "Thank you." a girl's voice said as the door opened a 17 year old blond short haired Japanese girl. The door next to hers opened revealing her black haired twin sister Rin. "Hello sister." she said walking over to Atsuko.

"Hey Rin, did you hear that just now? Sounds like another suitor trying his hand at courting you." Atsuko said smirking at her older twin. Rin shook her head and said "Yeah sounds like you got one too." That made Atsuko's smirk disappear. "That's not funny."

As both sisters went down they noticed two wrapped packages on a table. One wrapped in red wrapping paper with Atsuko's name on it the other in black wrapping paper with Rin's name on it.

They each took their respective package and opened them. They couldn't believe their eyes. Atsuko had gotten a replica of Kamen Rider Ryuki's advent deck. Rin meanwhile had gotten a replica of Kamen Rider Ryuga's advent deck.

"Who knew?" Rin asked her sister before a bright light blinded the sisters and they both fell unconscious.

Back in America...

Eric Wojciechowski was sitting on the couch listening to his favorite Kamen Rider themes on his computer when there was a knock at the door. He paused the music and went to the door. Standing there was a man from UPS. "I have a package here for a Mr. Eric Wojohowitz..." "It Wojciechowski and I didn't order anything." Eric said looking annoyed.

The delivery held the package up to Eric and asked "Is this your name and address?" Eric nodded and said "Yes but..." The delivery man thrust the package in Eric's hands. "Then this is your package." He said closing the door leaving Eric all alone. "Hey wait a minute." Eric said opening the door to find no delivery man or a delivery truck.

"And if this was the Twilight Zone, Rod Sterling would have started speaking about now." Eric said as he closed the door. Eric placed the package next to his current issue of MMA Magazine. He opened the box to find inside was a cartoonish mechanical bat. It was mainly black and gold. Its head and face made up its body with pointed ears, clawed feet, wings and red eyes. Its fangs were also sharp.

Being a fan of Kamen Rider Kiva Eric instantly recognized the bat. "Kivat-bat the 3rd? I didn't

order anything like this." Eric then picked up the bat and he was blinded by a bright light and was knocked out cold.

One Piece World...

Ran slowly started to wake up and noticed Shiro out cold next to him. " Hey Shiro wake up. Hey! HEY!" Shiro brushed him away and said "Five more minutes Mom." Ran rolled his eyes and said "I'm not your mother its' Ran. Wake up." Ran then noticed there were a half dozen other people on the ground.

"Woah!" A sudden shout sounded from behind and Ran turned around to see an American around his age behind him with his right hand on his chest and breathing heavily. "Are you all right?" Ran asked. The American to him and said "No I am not. I passed out in my house somehow and woke up in the woods with a gold and black bat hovering six inches away from my face."

Ran looked at him and asked "What bat?" "He means me." a voice said and Ran turned to a tree and saw a familiar black and gold bat perched on a branch. "You're Kivat!" Ran said as he stood up. "That's right." Kivat said

"Hey Ran who are you talking?" Shiro asked as he woke up and stood next to his friend. Ran to Kivat and Shiro's eyes bulged "Ran...that's..." "Kivat from Kamen Rider Kiva. Why he's here and where-ever here is I don't know but Mother said this..." "Ran, now is not the time for one of your mother's famous quotes."

"Oi what's with all the noise?" A man's voice with a scottish accent asked as a man with purple hair woke up. "You guys are loud enough to wake the dead." Ran turned to him and said "Well excuse us for trying to figure what is going on."

The American walked up to Ran and said "Maybe we should wake everyone up first before we work on where in the world we are." Ran nodded and the Scottish accent man walked up to the people who hadn't woken up and yelled "WAKE YOUR FUCKING ASSES UP!!!"

Shiro stuck his pinky in his ear and said "And he says we're loud enough to wake the dead." Ran nodded and was about to speak when a familiar voice said "Ran Hoshino, so you are involved in this as well." Ran turned around and was face to face with..."Daichi Kazama."

The two stared at each other till Shiro got between them. "Let's wait till we find out where we are and what's going on here." Daichi nodded. Shiro turned to his best friend "Please Ran..." Ran sighed and said "Fine."

As soon as everyone woke they all started getting worked up about what had happened to them. One of the guys, another American pulled out an air gun and and started pointing it at everyone before he was tackled by the first American and the gun wrenched from his grasp by Ran. "Pointing a gun at people isn't going to help matters sir." Ran said twirling the gun in his hand.

"Would it help matters if I explain what was going?" A voice said and everyone turned to see. "Is that Koji Seto?" Shiro asked "No. My name is Wataru Kurenai." Wataru said as Kivat flew towards Wataru and landed on his shoulder. "I apologize for bringing you here but circumstances beyond our control we needed to bring you here."

"And where is here exactly?" Ran asked. Wataru smiled and said "A world in an 'Era of Dreams' A world enveloped in a 'Age of Piracy." "In other words you've sent us into the One Piece manga." Shiro said. Wataru nodded. "But it's not real." Shiro said. "Who says so? You're here aren't you."

"Why?" Ran asked.

Wataru sighed "Well we're not sure but practically every monster myself and previous Kamen Riders have fought have invaded this world. From Fangire to the Grongi they are attacking this world and unfortunately myself and the other riders can't go after them."

"Why not?" One of the only two girls asked. "All I know is that if too many people from too many worlds converge on one specific world for too long and well the results aren't pretty." Wataru said.

"What's this then?" asked the purple haired boy angerily his eyes turning red.

"Well first of all I'm not staying here unfortunately, second and most importantly every one of you is from the same world so it shouldn't be a problem." Wataru said before continuing "Each of you before you came here came into contact with certain items that will of course help you to defeat them."

Kivat then flew off Wataru's shoulder and landed on the American standing next to Ran. Everyone grabbed something except for the purple haired guy. "All I grabbed was a belt I don't even have that." Suddenly the belt appeared around his waist. However now a stone was embedded into the front of the belt.

Several of them had advent decks from Kamen Rider Ryuki. "Excuse me Wataru-san but I doubt well run into many mirrors in this place." said the other girl who except for having black hair instead of blond hair looked just like the first girl.

Wataru chuckled and said "Shiro Kanzaki-san was kind enough to modify the decks a little. It was a little hard contacting him since Mirror World was sealed off at the end of the Rider War. Thankfully that means no mirror monsters would come here. But as I was saying he modified your decks. Go ahead try it."

The blond haired girl decided to try it.

Pulling out her advent deck with her left hand, a belt came out of nowhere. She threw her right arm across his chest to the left and yelled out, "HENSHIN!"

She inserted the Ryuki deck into the V-Buckle from the left side. Three reflections of the red dragon-like Ryuki Armor all descended onto her body.

"HOLY SHIT!" the girl said as she looked over her new rider armor. Wataru chuckled as the others stared at her. "Of course Kanzaki-san changed the transformation pose for the Ryuga deck. Just do the opposite of Ryuki and it'll work."

Wataru stood back and began to fade. "A few last things before I leave. One, don't worry about people missing you back home. We froze time there. Two, I'll check up on you every once in a while and three, don't die." Wataru said as he faded out.

They all stared at where he once was as Ryuki reverted back to her human form. "Okay so we've been chosen to fight monsters with advance battle systems and we've been dropped into a world that we thought was fictional and now we're all alone." The first American said.

"Back home this would be called kidnapping, corhersion, among other things." The only man who hadn't spoken before said.

Suddenly 9 motorcycles appear out of nowhere. In order they were Kabuto's Kabuto Extender, Kiva's Machine Kivaa, Kuuga's TryChaser 2000, Den-o's Den-Bird, Zeronos's Machine ZeroHorn, and 4 Ride Shooters from Kamen Rider Ryuki.

The 9 new riders all looked at each other before they ran to and got on their respective motorcycles. The cycles started up and they drove off over the horizon.

Next update will be by next Monday


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or One Piece

Kamen Pirates

Chapter 1

The small town of Violetta was usually quiet and peaceful when suddenly there was a sound like a herd of rampaging beasts. A minute later a group of teenagers riding large metal machines came into to town. They stopped in front of a tavern and suddenly the noise stopped.

As the teenagers got off their machine several children ran up to them to get at a look at the machine while parents ran to get their kids away from the strangers. They walked into the tavern and sat down at a couple of tables.

After it was decided that before they start their journey they needed to introduce themselves to each other. After they did so a waitress came over to them and asked in a stern voice "Are you gonna cause us any trouble?" "No we're not." Ran said. "Good. Cause we'll still a little spooked from the last troublemaker." "What did this troublemaker do?" Ran asked.

"He started a bar fight with some marines from the nearby base. He kept weird things like Ore Senjo..." "Do you mean Ore Sanjou?" Shiro asked The waitress nodded and said "Yeah that. It took a dozen marines to knock him down and restrain him. Strangest look guy too, he was all in red armor wearing a horned red mask."

Shiro looked at Ran and whispered "That had to be Momotaros Ran." Ran nodded and asked "What happened to him?" "They took him to the marine base. That was a week ago. Two days later we heard this awful noise and screams coming from the base. No one has gone near the base since."

The waitress left and the riders all looked at each other. Shiro looked at Ran with frightened eyes "You don't think..." Ran shook his head and said "No but I'm betting something else did. We have to go to that base and get him out."

"Okay wait a second..." the American named Eric said "You want us to go to a marine base that may contain one of the monsters we're supposed to be hunting to rescue someone who may or may not be in jail. I mean what if whatever happened got to Momotaros."

Ran nodded and Eric said "Hell yeah let's do it. Better than sitting around doing nothing."

Suddenly a smelly nasty drunk came over and tried to hook up with the twins Atsuko and Rin. "Hey ladies how about leaving these little boys and hanging with a real man?" "You mean a person who never bathes?" Eric said under his breath.

"Did you say something you little punk?" the drunk asked as he leaned towards Eric. "Dude, you don't even have to open your mouth. I can tell what you're saying by your stench." Eric said as the drunk grabbed him by his shirt.

"Bastard do you who know I am or who my captain is? Choose your answers carefully." The drunk said pulling back a fist. Eric smirked and said "No and I don't give a fuck." The drunk then threw his fist at Eric only for him to dodge, grab the drunks arm and twist it in a painful way.

Meanwhile another guy apparently the drunk's friend pulled out a knife and prepared to stab Eric in back only to trip on Ran's outstretched foot and nearly stab himself in the process. "Mother said this 'Bad things happen to those who stab people in the back.' or in your case try to stab people in the back."

The thug turned to Ran and said "Yeah, I'll be sure to tell her you said that just before I gut her." He then charged Ran only for Ran smashed the palm of his hand into the guy's nose breaking it. "Now why don't you and your friend leave before I really become angry."

The thug growled as hie friend was pushed towards him by Eric. "You're gonna regret messing with us." As they left Ran asked the waitress where the marine base was. She told him where and they got up to leave.

"Let's get going before they bring some friends of theirs back to kick our asses." Shiro said. "You're a fool Kenzaki." Daichi said "They've been gone for less than a minute no way they be back before..." Daichi stopped talk as he saw the two thugs accompanied about a dozen more. "Those two are the ones that kicked our asses." The drunk from before said.

Ran and Eric stared at the dozen or so pirates looking at them with angry looks in their eyes. "Anyone ever tell you you have the luck of Ryutaro Nogomi?" Atsuko asked Shiro. "Too many times to count." Shiro sighed as he watched his best friend walk to his supposed doom.

Eric leaned to Ran's ear and whispered "You know there's a way out of this without anyone getting hurt." "Yeah but do you think we should use our powers like that." Ran whispered back. Eric looked at the pirates and back to Ran. "You got a better suggestion? Besides it's not like we're gonna actually fight them. It's a scare tactic."

Ran finally relents and raises his arm to the sky and the Kabuto Zecter flies into his hand. Eric called out Kivat's name and plucked him out of the air. Eric then pushed the button in between Kivat's ears to open up the bat's mouth. The boy pushed his left forearm up into Kivat's teeth, executing a 'bite'. Stained glass tattoos appeared on Eric's face and chains unwrapped from his waist to reveal the Kivat Belt.

They both shouted "Henshin!" as both the Kabuto Zecter and Kivat were placed on their respective belts. Kabuto's masked form materized around Ran's body while Eric was covered in quicksilver before it fell away revealing Kiva's sealed form.

The pirates stared at the two transformed teenagers as they took their first steps towards them. Suddenly the pirates ran away calling the two boys witches as they ran.

As the two boys returned to normal Eric said "Holy shit! That actually worked!" Ran looked at him with a twitch in his eye "What?" he said as Eric turned to him "Yeah I mean I hoped that they hadn't mistaken us for devil fruit users..." Eric then noticed the look in Ran's eye. "I know let's get to the marine base and get Momotaros out."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Kamen Rider

Kamen Pirates

Chapter 2

The 9 riders drove towards the marine base in hopes of meeting up with the Imagin Momotaros. As they arrived they noticed a nasty smell coming from inside the walls. "What is that awful smell?" Rin asked as they got off their bikes.

"Well judging from what might have happened here I'm guessing it's decay from dead humans." Ran said as he tried to open the gate. "Give me a hand with this gate." Everyone tried pushing the gate but it wouldn't open."

Shiro leaned against the gate and sighed "Anyone know where we can a key to this gate."

"Henshin!"

Everyone turned to see the form of Kamen Rider Zolda appear replacing the other American who introduced himself as James or Jay as he preferred people to call him. Zolda then grabbed a card and inserted into his Magnu Visor

**"Shoot Vent"**

Zolda's Giga Launcher appeared in his hands and he aimed at the gate. That prompted the others to get out of his way as he opened fire obliterating the gate.

As everyone looked at Zolda as he said "How's that for a key?"

As he walked through the destroyed gate Eric walked up next to the purple haired guy who introduced himself as Ross. "How's that for an asshole? Could have warned us about doing that beforehand." He said as Ross nodded in agreement.

As they walked through the base they saw the dead marines and notices that they were covered in a variety of foams and liquids.

"Worms did this." Ran said in a monotone voice. "Be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

Daichi grabbed Ran by his shirt and yelled "And who put you in charge Hoshino?"

As everyone else seperated the two Shiro said "Since we're sure it's worms that..."

"And how do we know what did this was worms? For all we know it could be fangire or imagin or..." Daichi started to say before Ran cut him off. "These people aren't see-through so this wasn't a fangire's doing and there is hardly any random destruction so I doubt it's an imagin. Any other monster would have killed them a specific way."

Ran looked around the marine base and decided on a plan of action. "Shiro, over there where those barred windows are must be their holding cells. You, Atsuko, and Haruki go get Momotaros out of there. Eric, Ross, and Rin go check out over there. That building is large enough to be the barracks. Jay stay out here just in case the worm is around and since you're already changed into Zolda..."

They all nodded as Ran continued "Meanwhile Daichi and myself will inspect this building here."

Daichi however had other ideas. "I think I'll stay out here unless you have a problem with it."

Ran thought it over and said "Fine, Ross you're with me instead."

The purple haired teenager shrugged his shoulders and followed Ran into the building he had pointed at.

As each team left Jay walked up to Daichi and asked "What's your problem? You're starting fights with that guy over small things. I know I shouldn't talk but hell he's trying to make the most of this weird situation."

Daichi stared at Jay and said "I don't discuss my problems with foreigners."

He then walked away leaving Jay to grumble "I'll ignore it this time but next time you make a crack about the fact that I'm American you and I are gonna rumble."

With Ran and Ross...

"What is with that guy?" Ross asked as they walked through the deserted hallways. "Ever since we first woke up here you and he seemed to be at it with each other."

Ran turned his head towards him and said "Well I beat him in a kendo tournament and I got higher test scores than him. He doesn't seem to take losing well."

"Yeah well to me it seems like there's more to it." Ross said as they reached a large door at the end of a hallway.

"Yeah well don't worry about it. This looks like the commander's office. Let's take a look inside." Ran said as he opened the door.

They looked inside to find it a mess. Papers were all over the floor.

"Looks like housekeeping hasn't come by yet." Ross said as he surveyed the mess.

Ran ignored the joke as he scanned a map on the desk. "Ok the town we were just in is called Violetta. That means we're on this island here. Just past Reverse Mountain and in the Grand Line."

Ross then noticed a wanted poster attached to a strange lookng fax machine. "Hey Ran check this out." Ross grabbed the wanted poster and showed it to Ran. "Look at this goofy looking bastard." The picture on the poster was of a teenage boy wearing a straw hat with a goofy ass smile on his face.

"Monkey D. Luffy, the main protagonist of this story. A young man who aspires to be the King of Pirates. It appears we've been placed pretty early in his adventure." Ran said as he searched the desk. "The poster can't be more than a week old. That means he's near Reverse Mountain by now."

"You think we'll run into him?" Ross asked as he looked around the room for anything else.

"It's possible. Depends on where our journeys collide. Mother said this, 'Though we are all apart everyone's journeys through life are connected to each other." Ran said as he took out a strange looking wristband. "A log pose, this will be useful..." Ran stopped.

Ross then began hearing sounds of battle. "Looks the others found the worm."

Ran started out the door saying "Sounds like there's more than one."

The two ran out to join their comrades.

Meanwhile with Shiro, Atsuko, and Haruki...

"This place reeks." Atsuko said holding her nose as she and the others walked through the building where the holding cells were.

"It doesn't feel right to me to break someone out of jail." Haruki said as they got to a large door.

"It's Momotaros. Besides the ones who jailed him are dead. It wouldn't be nice to leave him there to rot just for starting a bar fight." Shiro said as he tried to open the door.

After a few minutes Atsuko got mad and kicked the door open. However the force of the kick made the door slam into the wall and bounce back just as Shiro was walking through the doorway and smashed into him.

Shiro fell down holding his nose in pain. "Damnit that hurt."

Atsuko looked sheepish as she said "Sorry. I didn't mean to hit the door that hard."

Shiro was about to say something when someone shouted "Oi is someone there? About damn time. I've been in here for about a week with no food or water and especially NO COFFEE!"

The three riders looked at each other before shouting "MOMOTAROS!" and ran towards where the voice came from.

They reached the last cell where they were greeted by the familiar visage of Momotaros. "You're not those marine bastards. Who the hell are you?"

"Well I'm Atsuko also known now as Kamen Rider Ryuki. That guy there is Haruki now known as Kamen Rider Zeronos and the other guy is Shiro now Kamen RIder Den-O."

Momotaros looked at Shiro and sighed "Well when we found out about this we were told that there might be a new Den-O and Zeronos. I don't know of any Ryuki though. How about getting me out."

After a few minutes of trying to break down the doors and looking for the keys, the situation looked hopeless.

Suddenly Momotaros reached out through the bars toward Shiro. "Grab my hand and let me possess you. It's easier than this shit. Besides I'm hearing a fight."

Atsuko turned towards the door and listened "Sounds like the others found the worm. Let's hurry up."

"Worm?" Momotaros asked as Shiro grabbed his hand and Momotaros possessed Shiro. Shiro changed after that. His eyes were red and there was a red streak in his hair. "Ore Sanjou." Shiro said in Momotaros voice.

(I'm gona write it whenever Shiro is possessed by one of the Imagin it'll be his name plus the color of the Imagin.)

"Now that that's settled lets get back to the others." Haruki said running towards the door with Atsuko and Shiro-Red right behind him.

A few minutes ago with Eric and Rin...and Kivat of course.

"It's so dark in here I can't see my nose in front of my face." Eric said as he and Rin walked through the dark corridors of the marine barracks.

"Yeah I wonder why the lights aren't on." Rin asked she bumped into Eric's back. "Sorry." She said.

"It's all right." Eric said then he suddenly got a idea. "Kivat can you see a light switch or anything?"

After a minute Kivat answered "There s no light switch in here."

Eric sighed and said "Plan B then. Time to transform into Kiva."

"All right Kivat GO!" Kivat said as he flew into Eric's hand.

"Bite!"

"Henshin!" Eric said as he transformed into Kiva.

Eric now could see everything thanks to the Onmilens.

"Henshin!"

Eric turned around just as Rin changed in Ryuga. "Can you see better?" He asked.

She nodded and they both started down the dark hallway.

Soon they started hearing weird noises. They cam to a door with some light in it and peeked inside. They both gasped at what they saw.

Inside was the room where the marines ate but now the entire place was filled with giant green eggs

"This is very bad." Eric said as he looked into the room.

"Yeah well it just got worse turn around." Rin said looking behind Eric.

He turned around and Eric saw a dozen or so Worms in their pupa or Salis forms coming towards them.

"All right then. I'll hold them off while you get the others." he said as he charged at them.

Rin started running towards the outside where she was greeted by the sight of Daichi and Jay still transformed as Zolda.

"We found the worm..." Rin started to say before Kiva's body was thrown out the door.

"Ow." Kiva said as he hit the ground. "Stupid worms." He said as he got up.

"As I was saying we found the worm but he has friends and more are on the way." Rin said just as several worms appeared from the barracks.

Zolda immediately started firing at them while Daichi transformed into Kamen Rider Knight.

The four riders began fighting the worms and after a minute were joined by their fellow riders.

"It seems my assumption was right about there being more worms." Ran said as Eric and the other transformed riders ran to him.

"Would you believe a whole fucking nest complete with worm eggs?" Eric said as he turned to Ran.

"It appears then that we'd better destroy this whole base after we deal with them." Ran said as the Kabuto Zecter flew into his hand.

"Henshin." He said as he slipped the zecter onto his belt.

"Henshin!" The zecter repeated as Ran turned into Kabuto.

"Oi these are worms? They're really ugly. Look weak too. Oh well." Shiro-Red said as he put on the Den-O belt and pressed the red button.

"Henshin." he said as he moved the rider pass over the belt.

"Sword Form!" the belt said as Shiro-Red changed into Den-O Sword Form.

"Ore Sanjou!" he said as he did a pose.

Ross summoned his Arcle belt and yelled out "Henshin!" He then changed into the white armored form of Kuuga Growing Form.

Atsuko pulled out the Ryuki deck, did the pose for Ryuki and shouted "Henshin." She then changed into Ryuki.

Haruki put on the Zeronos belt and pulled out a card. "Henshin." He said as he moved the card in front of the belt.

"Altair Form." the belt said as Haruki changed into Zeronos Altair Form.

The 9 riders then faced the approaching worms and prepared for there first real battle.

Next chapter the fight with the worms in the marine base.

Omake Title: Shiro Kenzaki Proud Graduate of the Wade Wilson School of Fourth  
Wall Breakage

Atsuko gave off a soft sigh as she watched Shiro Kenzaki once again put a  
stop to another fight between Ran and Daichi before it could start. She just  
didn't understand it, it was obvious that Shiro and Ran were friends, so she  
really couldn't figure out why he stopped the fights. To her it was plain to  
see that Ran was a better fighter than Daichi so why prevent the beating that  
Daichi seemed to beg for so often? It just didn't make sense to the girl.

'I'll ask him when we make camp tonight.' She decided to herself with a stiff  
nod of her head.

Later that night as the new group of Kamen Riders prepared to rest Atsuko  
cornered the dark haired inheritor of Den-O's system away from the rest of the  
group, and asked the question that had been bothering her for days.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Why what?" Shiro asked with a slightly raised eyebrow in a rather flippant  
tone.

Atsuko drew back startled, the tone and look on the young mans face was so  
out of character that she almost couldn't believe this was the same polite  
teen that regularly tried to smooth over the conflicts that rose in their  
group. Taking, a second to recompose her self she elaborated on her  
question.

"Why do you always break up the fights between Hoshino and Kazama?"

"Oh, that." Shiro answered as he seemed to consider for a moment,  
"Well that's simple, it's because I know who will win."

"Why, because Hoshino's more skilled or is it because he's already beaten  
Kazama in our world twice?" she asked honestly curious. She knew about the  
Kendo tournament and the test scores, heck with how often Daichi brought them  
up as he tried to goad Ran the whole group knew about them.

Shiro looked at her like she was insane before giving his reply, "Of course  
not. It's much simpler than that."

"Well what is it than?" Atsuko asked.

"Look this isn't something that I can just explain to you." Shiro  
answered evasively, "Just believe me when I say I know who's going to  
win."

"Arrghh, will you stop dodging the question and just tell me why you think  
you know whose going to win between those two?" Atsuko hissed in  
frustration.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you already." Shiro muttered while slowly  
backing away from the girl as if she was one of the monsters that the Riders  
regularly fought. "The truth of the matter is that every time those two  
have started to fight Full Force has begun blaring at full volume out of  
nowhere."

Atsuko just stared at Shiro a stunned look on her face, "Wait so the only  
reason you've stopped the fights is because you keep hearing Full Force in the  
background?" she questioned incredulously.

"Why else?" Shiro asked before continuing, "I mean really when Kamen  
Rider Kabuto's end theme starts playing it's obvious that I need to stop the  
fight before Ran Rider Kicks Daichi's butt into the Milky Way. Anyways it's  
not like Daichi was ever meant to be able to compete with Ran. I mean he was  
originally just a Punch Hopper expy for one of the other contributors fics so  
there's absolutely no way he can beat the one of us who has the Kabuto  
Zecter."

"What on earth are you talking about ?" Atsuko questioned the now  
obviously insane young man in front of her.

In a heroic tone of voice Shiro responded, "Besides it's simple of all us,  
I alone have the power to shatter the fourth wall! And, with that power it's  
my duty to make sure that this story doesn't get pulled off track like some of  
the other fics out there. "

Shiro than turned to look at the sky, and seemed to scold an invisible  
person, "That's right I'm looking at you Hoshino and Kenzaki. Where the  
heck's that Kamen Rider Zangetsu fic you've been promising Ayako? Do you know  
how horrible it is to have a ticked off female writing my part. I mean I'm  
lucky her little avatar over there hasn't beaten the holy crud out of me just  
to send a message to you two. Get your rears back to work on that fic now dang  
it."

Ayako slowly turned and walked a way leaving the other teen shouting at the  
sky while quietly muttering to herself, "Well Jiya always said that there  
was no point in asking a mad man his reasons for anything, now I can see that  
he was right."

"Oi, I'm not crazy!" Shiro shouted out to the retreating girl,  
"Besides it's not like you'll actually remember this! It's all just some  
stupid omake to end a chapter because one of the contributors couldn't stop  
thinking about!"

End.

Kamen Rider Kabuto Bio

Name:Ran Hoshino (Father: Van D. Plumb, U.S.M.C. SSG; Mother: Yuriko  
Hoshino, housewife; Half-Sister: Hoshino Ayame Jr. high student; Half-brother:  
Curtis J. Plumb High School Student)

Age:19

Sex:Male

World:Our World

Nationality:Please see history

Hair color:Dark Brown

Eye color:Silver Grey

Brief history:Born of an American Marine and a Japanese woman, Ran's parents  
married but soon divorced and agreed to share custody so he was bounced back  
and forth between the USA and Japan a lot as a child never really giving him  
the chance to make friends. As a result he grew up rather distant from people  
and often comes off as slightly arrogant to those he doesn't know. Ran's  
parents eventually married other people. His mother giving birth to his  
half-sister who Ran is perhaps a little overzealous in protecting and taking  
care of; while his father's new wife gave birth to his younger half-brother  
who he has some difficulty getting along with due to the difference in their  
upbringings.

Ran's father trained him in various fighting techniques and military  
exercises in the hope that his son would one day follow in his foot steps and  
become a US Marine. On the other hand Ran's maternal Grandfather taught him  
various eastern martial arts, primarily, Kenjutsu and Kenpo hoping to  
strengthen his grandson's ties to Japan and the Hoshino name. Ran's Mother  
does her best to be there for her son and often tries to give him good advice  
on how to live his life; even if it often does come out sounding more like  
something one would expect from a wise old mountain hermit most of the time.  
Ran is highly over protective of his 15 year old sister who he views as to  
good for any boy to touch. Ayame tends to look up to Ran and sometimes wishes  
she were more like him. On the other hand Ran has a hard time getting along  
with his 16 year old brother due to a case of culture clash more than anything  
else. This has led to something of rivalry between the two.

Ran grew up a big fan of the Kamen Rider series and was more than once  
jokingly compared to Souji Tendo of Kamen Rider Kabuto during his teen years  
by his few friends in Japan to the point of where he not only took it in  
stride but began using the advice his mother would sometimes give to do his  
own version of the famous "Grandmother said this" quotes by simply changing  
Grandmother to Mother.

At Nineteen Ran has found himself worrying more and more about his upcoming  
Twentieth birthday; because he must finally choose whether he will become a  
citizen of Japan or the USA. Ran has begun to agonize over the choice viewing  
it somewhat as picking which parent and family he cares for more. Struggling  
with this decision has only become worse as his birthday gets nearer. In an  
attempt to make a choice Ran has decided to go on a road trip through both  
countries hoping to clear his mind and somehow make his choice some what  
easier.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Kamen Rider

Kamen Pirates

Chapter 3

As the riders stared down the worms an eerie wind blew between both groups. Then suddenly the worms charged the riders.

A trio of worms went right for Kabuto who attacked them with his Kabuto Kunai Gun in Ax Mode. He managed to destroy two of them but the third kept staying out of his reach.

A pair of worms made their way to where Ryuki and Ryuga were and forced the twins to tag-team against them. After a few quick hits both girls each got out a card and put it in their individual visors.

"**Sword Vent!**" Both visors said at the same time as each of their Drag Sabers appeared in their hands. Each sister battled a worm slashing at it with their sabers.

Ryuki pulled out another card and slid into her Drag Visor.

"**Strike Vent!**"It said as the Drag Claw appeared on Ryuki's right hand.

She shot a fireball at the worm and blew it up completely.

Ryuga meanwhile also pulled out another and slipped it into her Black Drag Visor.

"**Final Vent!**" It said as Ryuga's contract beast Dragblacker appeared behind Ryuga as she hovered in midair. Dragblacker shot out a blast of black fire that paralyzed the worm and then Ryuga was launched in a black-flaming kick at the worm. It wasn't able to move out of the way as Ryuga kicked it and destroyed it.

Both Ryuki and Ryuga stared at each other for a minute before giving each other a high five.

Meanwhile Knight having already brought out his Wing Lancer was busy dealing with another worm when he slipped a card into his Dark Visor.

"**Nasty Vent!**" It said as Knight's contract beast Darkwing appeared and executed his Sonic Breaker on the worm stunning it long enough for Knight to slip another card in the Dark Visor.

"**Final Vent!**" it said as Darkwing landed on Knight's back becoming a cape. Knight leaped into the air wrapping himself in the cape as he came down in the form of a drill onto the worm destroying it.

Zeronos stared down a worm saying "I'll tell you this for starters, I'm stronger than you." He changed his ZeroGasher into it's sword form and attacked the worm. The worm was unable to combat him as it was knocked back.

Zeronos decided to end it there. Zeronos pressed a button on top of the Zeronos Belt to charge the Zeronos Card in his hand. He then takes the charged Zeronos Card and quickly slides it in and out of a slot in the ZeroGasher.

"**Full Charge!**" the belt said as Zeronos launched a powerful wave from the blade in the shape of an green A. The wave hit the worm and destroyed it.

Zolda had started blasting the first worm to charge him with his Magnu Visor till it was blown up. Suddenly from the doorway to the barracks more worms came out and Zolda slipped a card into the Visor.

"**Launch Vent!"**

Zolda's shoulder cannons appeared on him and he blew away every new worm that appeared from the doorway till they stopped coming.

Kuuga had the worst fight since he was only in Growing Form. The worm kept getting the better of him before Kuuga managed to trip him up. He then launched into his Growing Kick which knocked down the worm. The worm got right back up. Kuuga then set another Growing Kick and again knocked the worm down. The worm got just as Kuuga did his third Growing Kick. The worm was knocked back and then it finally exploded.

"About bloody time." Kuuga said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Den-O stared at the worm before announcing "It doesn't matter what you are, from start to finish I'm at a climax." He then changed the DenGasher into it's sword mode. and repeatedly slashed at the worm.

"Now it's time for _Ore no hissatsu waza _Part 1!" Den-O said as he swiped the Rider Pass across the Terminal Buckle.

"**Full Charge!**" it said as the blade of the DenGasher detaches and flies at high speeds in mid-air, connected by a stream of energy to the hilt slashing the worm and finishing it off.

Kiva had kicked his worm in the face forcing it back before repeatedly kicking it in the chest sending it against one of the walls.

"It's time to end this." Kivat said.

"I agree." Kiva said pulling out a transparent whistle with red bat wings incorporated into the design. Kiva placed the whistle into Kivat's mouth. Kivat flew off his perch and around Kiva, blowing into the instrument with a call of, "WAKE UP!"

Kiva lifted up his right leg as high as it could go as Kivat flew around the armored right boot and shattered the chains, freeing the demonic red bat wings from its confines and revealing the red layer underneath and the three glowing green gems along Kiva's leg.

Kiva bent his left leg and jumped high into the air before coming down on the worm slamming it into the wall which left an impact crater in the shape of a bat, the symbol the Kiva.

Kiva landed on the ground and snapped his fingers, The worm exploded and the wall crumbled.

"Not bad for a first battle huh Kivat?" Kiva asked panting slightly.

"No it wasn't...say is it getting hotter?" Kivat asked as apparently sweat started appearing on his face.

"Yeah it is...OH SHIT!" Kiva shouted as he turned to see the last worm Kabuto was attacking apparently start to melt. "FUCKING BASTARD MOLTING! We have to finish him quick." Kiva shouted as he ran up to Den-O

"So he's melting what's the problem?" Den-O said as the worm completed it's metamorphosis changing into the Aracnea Worm Rubor from the first episode of Kabuto.

"I said molting not melting Peach Pit. Now it's even more dangerous than ever." Kiva said.

"I don't see how it's more dangerous...Did you just call me Peach Pit?" Den-O said as the worm activated it's clock up abilities and slammed into each rider making them fly into the walls.

"Now do you get it?" Kiva said he and the other riders picked themselves up.

Kabuto stood in front of the others and said "I'll handle this."

"He pulled the horn on the Kabuto Zecter a little which caused the armor around the arms, chest, and helmet to expanded slightly.

"Cast Off!" He said as he pulled the zecter's horn all the way back.

"**Cast Off!**" the zecter said as the armor blasted off, a horn rose up from the chest and attached to the head and his eyes glowed blue.

"**Change Beetle!**" it said signifying that the transformation to rider form was complete.

The worm decided to use it's clock up abilities to try and defeat this new opponent.

Kabuto was going to have none of that. "Clock Up!" he said as he tap the right side of his belt.

"**Clock Up!**" It said as Kabuto matched the worm's speed.

A few seconds later the other riders saw an explosion and Kabuto standing there pointing his hand to sky just like his predecessor.

"What just happened?" Den-O asked.

"We may never know." Kiva said.

(During those few seconds)

Both Kabuto and the worm jumped all over the place trading blows. Finally they ended up back in front of the other riders with Kabuto with his back to the worm. He then pressed three buttons on the zecter.

"**One...Two...Three!**" the zecter said as Kabuto flicked the horn back to it's original position.

"Rider...Kick." He said as he flicked the horn back to it's previous position.

"**Rider Kick!**" the zecter said as electricity covered Kabuto's body. The worm meanwhile charged Kabuto's turned back.

Kabuto suddenly turned around and did a roundhouse kick to the worm instantly killing it.

"**Clock Over!**" the zecter said as Kabuto then pointed his hand toward the sky.

Omake: Kamen Rider Kiva's Homage to Micheal Jackson

Kiva and Ryuga were walking down the down the dark hallways of the marine base when suddenly...

_"__It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark"  
_

Ryuga looked at Kiva and asked "What the hell are you doing?"

Kiva turned to her and said "I don't know I have this sudden urge to sing."

_"__Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart"_

"Stop it!" Ryuga said

"I can't" Kiva replied

_"__You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it"_

"The worm might hear us." Ryuga nearly shouted.

_"__You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes__"_

"This is not funny!" Ryuga shouted

_"__You're paralyzed"_

Both Ryuga and Kiva stared at Kivat as it was he who just sang.

"What? Just because I've been around Wataru His whole life doesn't mean I don't like Micheal Jackson." He said

Ryuga shook her head as Kiva began singing again

_"Y__ou hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run"_

"I can't believe you're doing this cause the author wanted to do a tribute to Micheal Jackson." Ryuga said as she walked down the hallway with Kiva behind her still singing.

_"You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun"_

Ryuga decided to ignore Kiva while she looked for the worm.

_"You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!"  
_

_"But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind"_

_"You're out of time" _Kivat sang

"Stop encouraging him Kivat." Ryuga said as she looked in another room.

_"Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade"  
_

_"There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time"  
_

_"(They're open wide)"  
_

_"This is the end of your life"_

"Fucking author sticking me with this singing jackass." Ryuga mumbled

_"They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side"  
_

_"They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial"  
_

_"Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah"  
_

_"All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen"  
_

_"I'll make you see"  
_

Both riders continued walking till they ran into a group of molting worms.

Kiva walked in front of Ryuga and turned around. She noticed Kiva's eyes looked kinda pale and suddenly he started dancing and the worms were dancing along with him.

"That's it I'm leaving!" Ryuga said as she ran from the dancing worms.

Ryuga reached the outside and was met by the others.

"Hey sis what's the matter?" Ryuki asked.

"Kiva's acting weird and he's got dancing worms." Ryuga said.

"Dancing Worms?" Den-O asked as suddenly Kiva and the worms danced out into the courtyard. "Oh. Okay dancing worms." He said

"Cool I didn't know Kiva had dance based powers." Zolda said.

Kiva and the worms continued dancing all the while.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight  
_

"You have to admit for monsters they're not half bad dancers." Ryuki aid as the others staed at her.

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight  
_  
"I've had enough of this." Ryuga said as she stomped towards Kiva

'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller,..._OW!

That last part was yelled as Ryuga kneed Kiva right in the crotch.

The other male riders instinctly went to protect their own crotches as Kiva waddled over to them.

"Thanks I think." He said to Ryuga

"Sorry." She said.

"Guess you aren't gonna tap her. You should make like the song and 'Beat It'." Zolda chuckled.

Kiva turned and punched Zolda in the face knocking him out. "Well you've been struck by a 'Smooth Criminal'.

Kamen Rider Kiva Bio

Name: Eric Wojciechowski

Age: 20(21 in less than 1 month)

Sex: Male

World: Our World

Nationality: American

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Brief History: In between jobs Eric at the spends his days looking for employment while listening to music and watching Kamen Rider, his favorite being Kiva. Recently he got started in Mixed-Martial Arts.

Less than a month away from his 21st birthday Eric is possibly the oldest among the new riders and has taken it upon himself to look after the others. He will show respect to those that earn it like Ran Hoshino. Other times he will be crass and say insulting nicknames, mainly to villains or the Taros when they do something stupid.

At times he will bring up hair-brained schemes that may or may not help the riders.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Kamen Rider

Kamen Pirates

Chapter 4

As the riders stood victorious in their first battle, their elation soon vanished as Kiva remembered..."There is still a whole nest of them inside the barracks." Kabuto nodded and turned to Zolda. "I'll leave that to you." Zolda nodded and they got out of the base.

As the others were gettng on their bikes Zolda turned around and put in one more card into his visor.

"**Final Vent!**" it said as Zolda's contract monster Magnugiga appeared in front of him.

Zolda inserted his Magnu Visor into the monster's back which opened it's chest up had it fire all of its arsenal at once at the base.

Needless to say seconds later the base was nothing more than a crater.

Everyone started at the crater not believing what they were seeing when Zolda suddenly shouted "NOW THAT"S SOME SERIOUS FIREPOWER!"

Den-o stared at Zolda and said "Fucking bastard reminds me of the brat."

_"Speaking of that do you know where the other Taros are?"_Shiro asked in Den-O's mind.

"Well I don't know where the brat or the pervert are but I think I kow where Bear Boy is." Den-O said to Shiro.

"_Maybe you should tell us?"_Shiro said as everyone changed back to normal.

Momotaros left Shiro's body and said "I'm sure you want to know where the others are well I only know where Bear Boy might be."

"Tell us where Kintaros is then." Daichi said getting impatient.

"Hold your horses asshole I'm geting there. First night I was here after I ranted and raved I overheard the guards mentioning something about getting into trouble for going to a place called Carmella to watch the 'Golden Bear' fight." Momotaros said.

"I saw on a map that Carmella's on a island not too far from here." Ross said as they started getting on their bikes.

"And how do you supposed we get there? I don't know if you don't realize it but these bikes aren't exactly amphibious." Atsuko said.

"We'll worry about that when we get back to Violetta. Meanwhile it might be better if Momotaros stayed inside of Shiro's body. Sorry Shiro but I doubt the townsfolk will be happy to see him."

"Humph." Momotaros said as he jumped back into Shiro's body and they rode their bikes back to town.

When they got back to town they saw a large group of pirates standing n the middle of town staring at them.

"That's them Captain. Those two have that freaky armor I told you about." a familiar looking and smelling pirate said as a man who could only be described as a cliched pirate captain. From the huge feathered hat to the peg leg this guy was a stereotypical pirate.

"So you're the two what embarassed and spooked my crew." the captain said.

Ran stared at Eric as he raised an eyebrow. "Well it's not like they didn't deserve it." Eric said ignoring the look Ran was giving him.

"Ha ha ha! That's funny! I've decided that you two are joining my crew." the captain said.

Both Ran and Eric looked at the captain, then at each other, then back at the captain and at the same time replied "No we aren't."

The captain looked at them with a shocked look on his before he started getting mad. "Yes you are."

"No we aren't." Ran and Eric said as both the Kabuto Zecter and Kivat went to their respective rider's hand.

"Bite!"

"Henshin!" Eric said putting Kivat on his perch.

"Henshin!" Ran said he he attached the zecter to his belt

**"Henshin!" **the zecter said as both Eric and Ran changed in Kiva and Kabuto.

"I'll handle the captain you handle everyone else." Kabuto said as he charged the captain leaving Kiva to handle the twenty or so pirates who were now pulling out their swords.

"Oh sure leave me with the fun job." Kiva said as he leapt away from the sword wielding pirates.

As the two riders fought their battles they didn't know that they were being watched. At the side of a building was a young girl with brown hair in a ponytail dressed in a white t-shirt and blue overalls. As she watched the battle she reached into a pocket and started pulling something out.

Kiva had continued to jump away from the pirates as they had swords while he had nothing. Finally he jumped onto a roof with the pirates staring at him.

Meanwhile the others were watching the fight. _"Momotaros shouldn't we be helping them?" _Shiro asked Momotaros.

"Yeah I gonna get in this fight too." Shiro-Red said only to be stopped by Daichi's hand. "They got themselves into this mess they can get themselves out of it."

"Bastard." Shiro-red growled as he stepped back and watched the fight.

Kabuto had brought out his Kabuto Kunai gun and used it's Axe Mode to defend himself against the pirate captain's sword.

"Not bad boy but it'll take more than that to beat me." The captain said as Ran parried his sword again.

"It'll take more than this to beat me." Ran said.

Kiva was still on top of a roof looking down at the pissed off pirates. "Hey if you want a fight, at least wait till I get my sword out.

Kiva then pulled out a whistle with a blue wolf's head on it and put it in Kivat's mouth.

"Garulu Saber!" Kivat shouted

In the ocean just beyond Violetta, a huge portal and a huge dragon appeared. Ths dragon however had a castle for a body. This was Castle Doran the ancient home of the Fangire race.

In one of the rooms there sitting and drinking tea was a feral looking man in his mid-twenties with unkempt hair and wearing a black jacket, matching pants and white shirt with the tie hanging loosely. This was Jiro, the head caretaker of Castle Doran.

"So the new Kiva is calling. Guess I should see how corrupt this strange new world is." Jiro said as he jumped out of his chair. Jiro walked to the center of the room and got down on one knee. He growled as he scraped his fingers across the floor making blue lightning spark from the contact. He jumped up as his body turned into a blue wolf statuette. The statuette shot out from Doran's mouth and was shot towards Kiva's location.

Kiva saw the incoming statuette and leaped up to grab it. As soon as it was in Kiva's left hand, it unfolded into a sword with a wavy blade similar to a Kris and a wolf's head on the hilt. Chains wrapped around his left arm and shattered, revealing blue armor and the shoulder was now shaped like a wolf's paw. The chains wrapped around his chestplate and shattered as well, revealing a blue chestplate with silver claw marks on the sided. The yellow visor turned blue along with Kivat's eyes.

Kiva landed in a crouch on the ground in front of the pirates who were shocked at Kiva's new look. "Well if you aren't gonna attack me I might as well attack you." Kiva growled as he charged the pirates. Minutes later the pirates were all on the ground out cold. Kiva turned towards Kabuto who managed to defeat his opponent minutes earlier.

However before either could change back however a girl's voice shouted "Henshin!" The two turned around to see before them Kamen Rider Femme pointing her rapier at them. "I want some answers from you two right now.

Kamen Rider Den-O's Bio

Name:Shiro Kenzaki (Father:Ichigo Kenzaki,Salaryman; Mother:Yuzuki  
Kenzaki,housewife; Sister:Sayuri,Jr. High Student)

Age:19

Sex:Male

World:Our World

Nationality:Japanese

Hair color:Black

Eye color:Brown.

Brief history:Born to the typical japanese family Shiro is Kind and  
soft-spoken, he also tends to blend in with the crowd for the most part. The  
only really outstanding thing about him seems to be the lengths he'll go to  
help his friends and family.

During his younger years Shiro would meet and befriend a young japanese  
half-breed named Ran Hoshino. While Ran would try his hardest to bring Shiro  
out of his shell for the most part his attempts were largely unsuccessful.  
Although Shiro is more than willing to his friend about the crush his fourteen  
year old sister Sayuri seems to have on Ran. So Ran believes he's making  
progress on getting his friend to stand up for himself more.

More than one person has compared the two's friendship to that of Kagami and  
Tendou from Kabuto or Ryoutaro Nogami and Sakurai Yuuto of Den-O. It's speaks  
volumes of the Young Shiro that the Kamen Rider he most identifies with is  
Kamen Rider Den-O. Not only do the two share similar personalities; but they  
will both try to do what they think is best for their friends well being, even  
if the friend disagrees, not to mention that Shiro's luck tends to be somewhat  
on the badder side of the spectrum. Shiro agreed to joins his friend on Ran's  
planned cross Japan trip if only to be there to support his friend during what  
he views to be a tough time for him.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Kamen Rider

Kamen Pirates

Chapter 5

Kabuto and Kiva stared at the sword wielding Femme for a second before Kiva swung the Garulu Saber and disarmed Femme of her Blanc Visor. It flew into the air and dropped down into Kabuto's hand.

Femme gulped as both weapons were pointing at her throat. "I surrender!" she said as she removed her advent deck revealing herself to be a girl wearing overalls. The Blanc Visor disappeared from Kabuto's hand but the Garulu Saber was still pointed at her.

"Who are you?" Kabuto asked.

"My name is Meki and all I wanted was answers about your armors. Look are you gonna keep pointing that at me or what?" the girl Meki said staring at the Garulu Saber.

Kiva looked at Kabuto as if he was asking if he should put down the saber or not. Kabuto nodded and Kiva dropped his sword arm to the side.

"Before we talk you should tie up those pirates. I'd help but I'm too lazy." Meki said as she walked into the tavern leaving Kabuto and Kiva stunned at her bluntness.

Mnutes later Ran and Eric entered the tavern and walked toward where the rest of the riders were. The girl Meki was staring at her deck and the decks of the other Ryuki riders.

"Whoa I can't believe there are other decks like mine. However it sucks that you girls get dragons while I get a wimpy swan." Meki said grabbing Atsuko's deck.

"If I were you I wouldn't insult Blancwing like that. She might decide to eat you." Atsuko said grabbing her deck back.

"You're kidding right? Right?!" Meki asked now looking a little nervous.

"Oh crap I totally forgot! What are we going to feed your mirror monsters?" Shiro asked as he started to look worried.

"We'll worry about it when the time comes. Meanwhile let's think about how we're getting to Carmella." Ran said as he and Eric sat down at the table.

"Well for that you'll need a ship and I happen to have a ship I could give you for a favor." Meki said looking at Ran with puppy dog eyes.

"Hoo boy here it comes." Jay said as Ross smacked him upside his head before saying "Ignore him, tell us what is it that you want."

"Well I wanted to ask your captain if he'd let me join your crew." Meki said.

Everyone looked at each other before looking at Meki. "And who do you think is our captain?" Shiro-red asked.

"Him obviously." Meki said pointing at Ran.

Eric chuckled, slapped Ran's shoulder and said "Well what do you say Captain?"

Ran smirked and said "Let me discuss it with my first mate." He then grabbed Eric by his shirt and dragged him away from the group.

When they stopped Eric said "First mate?! I'd thought you hate me for my captain comment. I thought that kid Shiro would be your first mate."

Ran looked at him and said "Right now you're definitely the second strongest rider right now. You already summoned Garulu, you can probably summon Bashaa and Dogga too. While I'm sure I can kick your ass, Shiro can't since he has only Momotaros. Better to have someone strong for a first mate."

Eric thought about it for a minute before nodding "Fine, next question how the hell did that girl end up with a advent deck? she doesn't look or act like she's from our world. I thought we were the only ones with rider systems."

"Well ask Wataru if he reappears again." Ran said.

"What do you mean if?" Eric said with a growl.

"I meant that we may run into another original rider." Ran said in a calm voice.

Eric sighed and said "As long as it isn't Tendou, I swear watching the first few episodes of Kabuto made me want to kick him in the balls. His talk about walking the path of Heaven to rule everything made hm sound like a 80's cartoon villain plotting world domination."

Ran shook his head and walked back to the table. He looked at Meki and said "We talked it out and decided that you can tag along provided you can pull your weight. Not just on the ship but in battle meaning you have to learn how to use that deck of yours. Daichi will train you in using your deck."

Daichi suddenly got in Ran's face and yelled "WHY DO I HAVE TO HELP HER?"

Ran looked at Daichi and said "Because Knight's deck is the only one that's closest to Femme's deck."

Daichi turned away from Ran grumbling to himself.

Ran turned back to Meki "Now that that's settled why don't we check out your boat."

Meki nodded and minutes later...

"What a piece of crap." Kivat said while hovering above Eric's head as everyone stared at the ship. Said ship was in various states of disrepair.

"You know it's not always what's on the outside that counts." a new voice said.

"Yeah well the inside is probably looks like crap too." Kivat said.

Eric looked up at Kivat and asked "Who are you talking to Kivat?"

Kivat stopped talking and looked around. "I have no idea."

Suddenly the Kabuto Zecter flew up and said "I'm talking to you."

This shocked Kivat and he said "HOLY SHIT IT TALKS!"

"Holy shit it talks." The Kabuto Zecter said in a sarcastic voice.

"I thought it was just a stupid metal bug." Kivat said.

"The only stupid things around here are you and that armor of Kiva." The kabuto zecter said as a large tick-mark appeared on Kivat's head.

"What did you say?" Kivat asked as he started to get angry.

As Kabuto started bad-mouthing Kiva, Kivat became more angry till finally...

"BITE!"

Kivat bit the kabuto zecter and soon they were all over the place fighting like crazy.

Both Ran and Eric looked at the two sentient rider systems thinking the same thing. 'This is gonna be a long boat ride.'

Ran then turned towards the others and cleared his throat. "I know that we've been put into an almost impossible situation. Don't forget however that we're riders now and riders can make the impossible possible...so without further adieu let's set sail!"

"Aye!" The others shouted as they started to load onto the ship.

Kamen Rider Knight Bio

Name:Daichi Kazama(Father:Daiki Kazama,Photographer; Mother:Emi  
Kazama,Make-up Artist)

Age:20

Sex:Male

World:Our World

Nationality:Japanese

Hair color:Black

Eye color:Brown

Brief history:Daichi parents work for a fairly large beauty magazine and have  
installed a large amount of national pride in the boy.

Prideful is the word that best describes Daichi whether it's in himself or  
his accomplishments, Daichi has always believed in not only his superiority  
but that of Japan as a whole. Unfortunately this often puts Daichi at odds  
with those not of Japanese descent, because he views them as less capable than  
those born of Japanese parents.

However Daichi's faith in his philosophy of Japanese superiority was badly  
damaged when a Half-breed named Ran Hoshino not only bested his test scores  
but defeated him personally during a Kendo tournament. Unsure how Ran fit's  
into his beliefs Daichi has begun to question his own beliefs and wonders  
whether breeding is as important as he has always viewed it to be.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Kamen Rider

Kamen Pirates

Chapter 6

The ship sailed through the calm waters as if it was unaware of the coming storm.

On the deck of the ship Haruki had taken the wheel and was steering the ship towards Carmella which thanks to the log pose Ran had taken would take them straight there.

Jay had resigned himself to the crow's nest while Atsuko and Rin leaned over the side. Daichi after much begging from Meki had finally started teaching how to use her deck as well as using the Blanc Visor as a sword.

Ross decided to stay down below deck to keep an eye on the bikes to make sure they didn't get bumped around or break through the planks and sink into the ocean.

Ran, Eric, and Shiro were in side the captain's room having a meeting about what to do next.

The Kabuto zecter or just plain Kabuto as he prefer everyone to call him hovered nearby listening to the meeting and apparently glaring at Kivat. Kivat also hovering nearby was glaring at Kabuto. Momotaros meanwhile placed himself between them despite his protests that they should let the two fight.

"Where do we go after Carmella Ran? I don't know about you but the only places in this that I know about are from the manga and anime." Shiro said

"Me too and also should we be bringing others along with us? There is a possiblity that some of us may not come back." Eric asked.

"Not much choice Meki had a boat and the Femme advent deck. As far as others go if they have rider systems then we should get them to join us. In what is to come we need to have a united front." Ran said

Suddenly Atsuko opened the door and said "Jay spotted a ship in trouble."

"What sort of trouble?" Ran asked

"The kind involving a Kaijin." Atsuko said as she rushed out the room.

The others soon joined her as they surround Jay who was staring through a spyglass. "I don't recognize the monster. It looks like a humanoid whale with a wing-like thing coming out of it's shoulder."

Ran grabbed the spyglass from Jay and looked through it. "The El of the Water!" He said as he saw the kaijin.

"Are you serious Ran?" Shiro asked as he looked towards the beseiged boat.

Ran nodded and said "I've watched Agito enough to know what he looks like. And since he's attacking that boat it can only mean one thing."

"Someone on that boat holds a seed of Agito. Which means he might need our help." Eric said.

Ran nodded and held out his hand for the Kabuto zecter.

Kabuto flew into Ran's hand and Ran shouted "Henshin!"

"**Henshin!**" the zecter said as Ran transformed into Kabuto.

Everyone seemingly ignored the fact that there was someone among them who didn't have a clue of what was going on.

Meki looked upset that something big was going on and she didn't have a clue of what it was.

"What is going on? Who's the El of the Water and what is a seed of Agito?" She shouted getting everyone's attention.

"The El of the Water is someone very powerful and quite vicious. Especially to those he's been ordered to kill. Other than that we don't need to explain it to you." Daichi said as he pulled out his deck.

A few seconds later everyone but Meki transformed into their rider forms.

"Get us closer to that boat and hurry!" Kabuto shouted.

Zeronos went back to the wheel and turned the boat to the other ship.

Meki after a minute decided to just go with it transformed into Femme.

Minutes later the two ships were side by side and the riders jumped towards their enemy.

Femme got her first look at the El of the Water and said "That's the freakiest looking fishman I've ever seen.

It was a strange creature that looked like a strange mixture of man and whale. He wore a leather coat-like garment that had a wing pin on the right side that had blue ribbons on it. In his right hand was a lance like weapon with a tip that resembled a whale's tail.

The El Lord apparently didn't like being called a fishman and telekinetically threw a barrel at her, hitting her and knocking her down.

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-O shouted

"Let me say for starters, I'm stronger than you." Zeronos said

Den-O and Zeronos changed their gashers into their sword forms and attacked only to be blocked by the lance.

"I do not think so." The El Lord said as he twirled his lance and slashed both of them across the chest knocking them down.

Kiva charged at the El Lord only to have the spear tip jabbed into his stomach. Kiva was then tossed into the air and over the side of the boat. He grabbed something from the side of his belt just as he hit the water.

**"Sword Vent!"**

**"Sword Vent!"**

**"Sword Vent!"**

Knight, Ryuki, and Ryuga charged the El Lord only to be knocked back by his lance.

Zolda started shooting at him only for him to spin the lance infront of him deflecting the bullets.

The El Lord didn't notice Kiva behind him rising behind him on a spout of water. Kiva looked different however. He was clad in scaly green armor that covered his chest and the entirety of his right arm. In his right hand was a strange green gun. His right forearm and shoulder had fins on them. His visor along with Kivat's eyes were also green. Kiva was now in Bashaa Form.

Kiva pointed the green gun at the back of the El Lord and fired high pressure water bullets at him stunning him enough to allow Zolda's bullets to hit him putting the El Lord in a deadly crossfire.

"Cast Off!"

**"Cast Off!"**

Kabuto's outer armor slammed into the distracted El Lord knocking him over which stopped Kiva's and Zolda's shooting.

**"Change Beetle!"**

Kabuto walked towards him pressing the buttons on the zecter.

**"One! Two! Three!"**

"Rider Kick!"

**"Rider Kick!"**

Kabuto swung his leg to finish off the El Lord...

Only to have him grab the foot and redirect it into hitting a charging white armored Kuuga.

Kuuga went flying back before landing on his butt several feet away.

Kabuto is then tossed over the shoulder of the El Lord.

**"Final Vent!"**

The El Lord looks to see Knight performing his Final Vent and holds out his hand stopping the Hishouzan just before it hits him.

As he is doing this Kuuga gets up, slams his left fist onto the deck of the ship and stands up. "I'm really pissed off now." Kuuga says as his body is covered in a glowing red light. The light faded revealing that Kuuga had changed from the white armored Growing Form to the red armored Mighty Form.

Kuuga then leaped into the air and executed his Mighty Kick hitting the El Lord and sending his flying towards the edge of the boat,

This broke the El Lord's concentration and Knight's Hishouzan smashed through the deck.

The El Lord saw the symbol of Kuuga appear on the spot where he was kicked and concentrated all of his power to stop it from destroying him. After the symbol disappeared the El Lord slumped having used almost all of his power took one last look at Kuuga and said "We'll meet again Kuuga." before diving into the water and swimming away.

Kiva jumped off the water spout and onto the ship sighing "Well I don't know whether to call that a victory or not because not only did he get away but it looks like he killed everyone."

Suddenly the door to the inside of the ship opened and out stepped Knight carrying an unconscious young man with short blue hair over his shoulder. "Not everyone moron! We have to get off right now the boat is sinking."

"And how did that happen?" Den-O asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"None of your business." Knight said as he carried the boy over to the ship the riders were using.

"And he called you a moron, though I admit shooting a fish in the back with water bullets was very dumb." Den-O said to Kiva as he passed him.

Kiva still in Bashaa form pointed the Bashaa Magnum at Den-O's head and said "Up yours, Peach Pit.

He was about to shoot when he was stopped by Kabuto. "Remember he's in Shiro's body."

Kiva nodded, his arm to the side, and followed the others back to the boat.

As soon as Momotaros removed himself from Shiro's body he was hit with a large blast of water knocking him down.

"What the fuck?" Momotaros said picking himself up.

"That's what you get for insulting Eric-san's choice of weapon." a new voice said.

Momotaros turned around and saw standing next to Eric was a gold and green fish-man with red eyes and fins sticking from the sides of his head. Gold fins and emerald scales made up the entire body with small red stones in the centre of his chest. His hands and feet were finned as well.

Eric looked stunned for a minute before saying "Weren't you supposed to go back to Castle Doran Bashaa?"

Bashaa looked at him and said "Maybe but I wanted to experience this new world full of oceans. Dogga and Garulu too though Garulu won't admit it. You don't have a problem with it do you?" Bashaa asked.

Eric sighed and said "No I don't really but I'd rather you'd not get into trouble with the other Arms Monsters or Wataru."

"I'm not gonna get into trouble Eric-san." Bashaa giggled.

"Then as long as Ran doesn't mind since he's the captain..." Eric said looking towards Ran.

Ran walked up to Bashaa and asked "You're not gonna cause any problems? You're not gonna feed on anyone are you?"

Bashaa shook his head no and replied "You don't have to worry about that Captain."

Ran thought about it for a minute and said "All right you can stay but it might be better you changed into your human form."

Bashaa nodded and in an instant stood a 13 year old human boy in school uniform. This was his human form Ramon.

Eric looked at Ramon for a minute before asking "What if I need the Bashaa Magnum again?

Ramon laughed and said "Just use the fuestle, I'll change into the Magnum and fly into your hand. Doran is merely needed if myself, Jiro, or Riki have to go long distances. But If I 'm only like within 50 ft I can just fly into your hand."

"I did not know that." Eric said loking startled.

"Well we rarely leave the castle and stay out like this." Ramon said.

As Ramon and Eric continued talking they forgot that there was someone on the boat who didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"What the hell? First it was a gun then a fishman, and a human! What kind of devil fruit is that?" Meki asked shocked at what she was seeing.

Ramon looked at her and said "First of all I'm a Merman not a fishman. There's a big difference plus not every weird thing can be explained by eating weird fruit."

"Exactly!" a new voice said.

Everyone turned to see a middle-aged man in a suit holding a cane in one hand.

Shiro was the first to speak as he recognized the man. "Owner-san?"

The man nodded confirming that he was indeed the man who was the owner of the Den-Liner or just Owner.

"There is much to discuss but not here. We need to head to the Den-Liner." Owner said as he opened the door leading to the inside of the ship only it wasn't the inside of the ship they were seeing.

What they saw was a desert landscape with what appeared to be a huge futuristic train resting on some tracks.

Owner turned to them and said "I'm afraid there's not much room right now so only Den-O, Kabuto, and Kiva will be allowed to enter."

Ran turned towards the others and said "Just keep on course to Carmella. We're be back soon. Also keep an eye on our friend who we rescued. Oh and somebody please explain to Meki what is going. I don't like having her ask 'What the hell is going on?' every time we run into a kaijin."

As the three riders walked to where Owner was Kivat landed on Eric's shoulder while Momotaros ran up to them shouting "No way am I going another day with Naomi's coffee." as he caught up to them and the door closed behind them.

Kamen Rider Ryuga's Bio

Name:Rin Ishikawa (Father:Kaito Ishikawa,deceased; Mother:Mitsuko  
Ishikawa,Head of the Ishikawa group; Twin Sister:Atsuko Ishikawa,High School  
Student)

Age:17

Sex:Female

World:Our World

Nationality:Japanese

Hair color:Black

Eye color:Brown

Brief history:Rin's father died when she was very young leaving her mother as  
the head of the Ishikawa group a huge multi-business conglomerate. Which left  
her with little time to spend with her daughters, leaving their upbringing to  
the staff at the Ishikawa estate for the most part.

Rin is very aptly named, a dignified and graceful beauty she grew up on tales  
of the wives of samurai and their brave acts. Rin was widely considered to be  
the most desirable girl at her school and turned down many a suitor before her  
mysterious arrival in the world of One Piece. Part of the attraction to Rin  
comes from how hard she's worked to try and be viewed like the girls in the  
stories she grew up with, even going so far as to always style her hair in a  
hime-cut and attempt to learn how to properly wield a naginata and tanto.

Rin does have problems getting along with her younger twin Atsuko who's  
tomboyish and rambunctious personality greatly annoy her cool and sever older  
twin.

Although she'll never admit it in public Rin's guilty pleasure when she was  
younger was watching Kamen Rider Ryuki during which she would often fantasize  
about making a contract with a mirror monster and fighting to protect the  
children and her at the time crush Ryuki. A dream that at least partially  
comes true when she makes a contract with Dragblacker


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Kamen Rider

Kamen Pirates

Chapter 7

As the three riders, Kivat, and Momotaros got on the Den-Liner they were greeted by the sight of several former kamen riders.

Among them of course sitting at the counter was the one who greeted them when they came to this world Wataru Kurenai formally Kamen Rider Kiva.

Also at the counter was the Den-Liner's waitress Naomi trying to get Wataru to try her newest coffee recipe. Wataru politely declined and walked over to where Ran and the others were.

"I'm so glad you're here we have much to talk about." Wataru said as he led the three new riders to a empty table. As they sat down the Den-Liner began to move.

Momotaros meanwhile went to the counter to have some of Naomi's coffee.

Wataru watched Momotaros drink the stuff and blanched. "I don't know how he can drink that stuff. Kagami-san drank some and 5 minutes later locked himself in the bathroom for over an hour. He still looks unwell."

Wataru pointed towards a table where sitting there was Souji Tendou the original Kamen Rider Kabuto and Arata Kagami also known as Kamen Rider Gatack.

Sitting at another table were Yuusuke Godai and Shouichi Tsugami formally Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Agito.

Finally sitting at the table behind them was the original Kamen Rider Den-O Ryotaro Nogami. Also sitting with Ryotaro was a young girl, this was Ryotaro's niece Hana or Kohana as she preferred to be called in that form.

"As you said Wataru-san we have much to talk about like for instance the emergence other rider systems." Ran said.

"Yeah!" Eric interrupted "I thought we were the only ones that would become riders."

"And yet we've run into someone with the Femme advent deck plus that guy we rescued more than likely has a seed of Agito. I think we deserve to know what is going on." Shiro said.

Wataru sighed and said "Yes you do however this is not my story to tell." Wataru then looked towards where Yuusuke and Shouichi were sitting.

Yuusuke made a hand motion to Shouichi and seconds later Shouichi stood up, walked over to where Wataru and the new riders were and sat down next to Wataru.

"If what the owner of this train says is true..." Shouichi began "Our adventures as kamen riders were made into t.v. shows."

The three riders nodded and Shouichi continued his story.

"Then you probably know what happened after the final battle against the Overlord of Darkness."

Ran nodded and said "yes, you opened up your restaurant and he decided to see what would become of humanity's future."

Shouichi nodded and said "That's what happened however something strange happened late one night and it wasn't till later that I realised that it was the prelude to what has happened here in this world."

_Flashback_

_The Agito Restaurant was empty and most of the lights were off except for one over the counter where Shouichi Tsugami was wiping said counter._

_"Today was a good day. A lot of people showed came in today and all of them went home happy and satisfied." Shouichi said to himself. "I wonder when Hikawa-san is going to come here to eat. He keeps saying he's gonna come eat here but he doesn't. Oh well he's so busy anyways..."_

_Suddenly there's the sound of glass breaking and Shouichi noticed his front window was broken and a man was on the ground in pain._

_Shouichi ran to the man and gasped at what he saw. The man's hair was grey and his face was covered in wrinkles yet Shouichi was able to recognize the man as the Overlord of Darkness._

_Suddenly the Overlord's hands shot up and grabbed Shouichi's head. Shouichi's mind was filled with images seen through the Overlord's mind._

_End Flashback_

"You mean he did a vulcan mind-meld on you?" Eric asked while Shiro gave Eric a look that said 'What are you talking about?'

Ran ignored and asked "What did you see?"

"The Overlord on his knees being held by the El Lords. What shocked me more was who was standing before him. It was me or rather Agito in Burning form. I knew however that it wasn't me because I would've remembered it and also the Agito standing before him felt evil." Shouichi said shuddering as he remembered.

"Next thing I knew the evil Agito had his hand on my head and I felt as if I was being drained or rather the Overlord was being drained. Suddenly every Unknown myself and the others defeated appeared before my eyes bowing to this...Lets call him Dark Agito anyway they were bowing before him. They disappeared afterwards."

The new riders stared at Shouichi as Naomi appeared asking if they wanted anything. They shook their heads no and Shouichi continued his story.

"After he grabbed me the Overlord began to fade away but before he did he asked me to find Kuuga. I guess he figured I might not be enough to stop this Dark Agito and would need Kuuga's help. The next morning I went to see Hikawa-san in hopes of finding him."

"I suspect that infomation was considered classified." Ran said.

"It does prove however that both Kuuga and Agito are from the same time-line." Eric said.

"Correct on both parts." Shouichi said. "We were able to find the police officer that work helped Kuuga throughout his battles with the Unidentified Lifeforms or Grongi as we later were told. That in turn led us to Yuusuke-san."

"Our meeting however was interrupted by the Dark Agito and an army that comprised of not just Grongi and Unknown but other kaijin as well. Ashihara-san suddenly showed up to help us but even with his help we were losing. We would have be defeated utterly if not for a pair of huge trains appearing out of nowhere." Shouichi said much to the shock of Ran, Eric, and Shiro.

Shouichi continued his story. "As soon as the two trains stopped several more kamen riders appeared and we managed to turn the tide but then suddenly Dark Agito used some weird power and blasted us away. Afterwards he said something about going to some new world and coming back with more than enough power to destroy us all."

"Well it's been that there are ancient weapons with enough power to destroy whole countries here in the One Piece world. That 's what he probably means." Eric said remembering what he knew of the manga and anime.

"Two questions still remain..." Ran said turning to the Owner of Den-Liner. "How did you know what was happening and how can Den-Liner travel to other earths or even to this world?"

Owner chuckled and said "The first is simple. While Shouichi was looking for Yuusuke, the Dark Agito was going from Earth to Earth resurrecting Kaijin that were destroyed by other riders. It was luck that he started by resurrecting Imagin that were defeated by Den-O and Zeronos and Momotaros was able to smell them as soon as they were reborn."

"Let me guess that Dark Agito started bringing back defeated Fangires as well." Eric said.

"He did." Wataru replied. "I remember the Bloody Rose making this awful sound as it was happening. It was as if it was enraged by what was going on. Worse to come was that the fallen members of the Checkmate 4 were back as well."

This revelation made the 3 new riders eyes widen. "You mean?" Shiro asked.

Wataru nodded "King, Bishop, and Rook are alive. Not only that he revived the Legendorga as well as their leader Arc."

"That shouldn't be so bad there was only four of them plus Arc." Eric said

"What I meant was he revived the whole Legendorga clan. Including the ones that died centuries ago." Wataru said.

"And they all have a major grudge against Kiva. Fuck me." Eric said as he placed his head on the table.

"Mother says this...when the world seems against you you can always count on your friends." Ran said.

"Oh great just what we need a Tendou clone." Kagami said still feeling awful.

"Yeah but I bet this one doesn't go around stealing other people's cooking recipes." Shouichi whispered.

"What was that Tsugami?' Tendou asked as he walked up behind him.

"I said at least he doesn't steal other people's recipes." Shouichi said suddenly getting in Tendou's face.

Then they bumped into Naomi who was delivering Owner's lunch and it flew up and it landed on both Ryoutaro and Shiro.

Suddenly Owner smacked the tip of his cane to the floor with a loud crack. "There will be no fighting. You are only allowed on this train because of my master pass. However I can easily revoke your passage so stop this at once."

Both of them backed away and went back to their seats.

"Now to answer your second question Mr. Hoshino would take too long explain but lets just say it involves a lot of switching tracks. We do know why Ryoutaro and the others can't stay in that world however. It seems that Dark Agito has manipulated a huge magnetic field to affect certain humans namely the original riders."

"The Grand line which ourselves and the others are as of right now has such a field." Ran said

"Thankfully as long as they stay inside the Den-Liner they'll be okay. However I'm afraid there's more bad news." Owner said.

"What now?" Shiro asked still picking food out of his hair.

"It seems that while Dark Agito was resurrecting our enemies he also decided to do some GTRS." Kagami said.

"GTRS?" Ran asked.

"Grand Theft Rider System." Tendou said.

"Whoa. Are you saying that there are other evil riders out there besides Arc?" Eric asked.

Everyone nodded.

"He managed to steal both the prototype and current IXA systems nearly killing Nago-san in the process." Wataru said.

"Also with help from the orphenochs he got the Kaixa, Delta, Psyga, and Orga systems plus the plans for more riot-troopers. Thankfully the Faiz system is still in Takumi-san's possession. Also because he is an orphenoch he's unaffected by the field and is out there right now." Kagami said.

"But the worst of it is that when we were contacted by Shiro Kanzaki and he told us that most of the advent decks were stolen. thankfully the one we gave you he managed to keep away. However besides the decks that were already used Dark Agito stole several blank decks with contracts ready to be made with mirror monsters ." Tendou said.

"That'll make our job much harder." Ran said as he felt the train suddenly stop.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for now." Owner said and Ran, Eric, and Shiro stood up.

The door opened they began to get off the train.

"Come on Momotaros." Shiro said and Momotaros reluctantly left his coffee and exited the Den-Liner.

Kamen Rider Ryuki's Bio

Name:Atsuko Ishikawa (Father:Kaito Ishikawa,deceased; Mother:Mitsuko Ishikawa,Head of the Ishikawa group; Twin Sister:Rin Ishikawa,High School Student)

Age:17

Sex:Female

World:Our World

Nationality:Japanese

Hair color:Blond (dyed)

Eye color:Brown

Brief history:Atsuko's father died when she was very young leaving her mother as the head of the Ishikawa group a huge multi-business conglomerate. Which left her with little time to spend with her daughters, leaving their upbringing to the staff at the Ishikawa estate for the most part.

Where as her sister grew up on tales of the noble and selfless deed of the wives of samurai, Atsuko grew up hearing about the harrowing adventures and the fights for honour and justice of the samurai themselves.

Everything about Atsuko seems to be a contrast to her older twin. Where Rin is stern and dignified, Atsuko's carefree and laidback. Where Rin is graceful and ladylike, Atsuko's a rough and tumble tomboy. Atsuko has done her best to learn as much about martial arts as she can mostly focusing on kendo and other things that she can relate to the tales of brave samurai that she grew up with. With her short blond hair and sporty good looks Atsuko was actually the crush of many of her classes boy and even a few of the girls.

Atsuko doesn't always get along with her older twin; but loves her all the same and would do what ever she could to see her happy. In fact some of Atsuko's favorite memories are of her and Rin watching Kamen Rider Ryuki, during which Atsuko often dreamed of taking Shinji's placing and being the one to make the contract with Dragredder.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Kamen Rider

Kamen Pirates

Chapter 8

Ran and the others appeared back on the ship only to find Haruki at the wheel and Jay in the crow's nest.

"Where is everybody else?" Ran asked

"They're eating down below deck. Turns out that guy we rescued knows how to cook. He took the crappy food the previous guys had on board and I'm betting he made it taste real good." Jay said.

"Wait, are you saying everyone else is eating while the two of you are here alone?" Shiro asked.

Jay and Haruki both nodded and Eric said "I can't believe they'd do that."

"Bastards! I'm gonna teach them a lesson." Momotaros said as he headed down below deck.

Suddenly there was a loud metal bang and Momotaros started cussing up a storm.

Ran, Eric, and Shiro ran down below with Kivat flying right behind them. When they found Momotaros being held back by most of the crew with only Daichi sitting back and eating his food. The boy they rescued standing in front of Momotaros holding a pan in his left hand.

"You son of a bitch, I'm gonna kick your ass for that." Momotaros said as he struggled against the other riders.

"I'd like to see you try." The boy said ready to swing his pan.

Ran got in between them and said "There will be no fighting on this ship unless I say so."

"It's not a good idea to fight anyways because this ship is in desperate need of repairs." Meki said.

The boy sighed and said "Actually it'd be cheaper and better to buy a brand new ship." He then turned to Ran and asked "You the captain?" Ran nodded and the boy said "Name's Fontin and I guess I'm this Agito everyone says I am."

"Have you actually worn the armor?" Eric asked.

"Only once that I was aware of." Fontin said. "It was when that fish freak showed up. Suddenly I automatically knew how to change into the armor. Of course after I did change that freak kicked my ass and I ended up knocked out cold in the galley."

"Afterwards I'm guessing your crewmates tried to protect you and ended up getting killed." Ran said.

Fontin stared at the ground after that revelation. "Those guys…I gonna get that sonovabitch if it's that last thing I do."

"Mother said this, 'Revenge is not a path to be walked by those with goodness in their hearts. And by receiving a seed of Agito I can tell that there is goodness in your heart. Since your enemy is also our enemy, I am inviting you to join our crew." Ran said stunning most of the crew except for Eric and Shiro.

"I appreciate that…" Fontin was saying before…

"LAND HO!" Jay's voice shouted.

Everyone raced up to the deck to see the approaching island.

"Carmella, you'll never a more wretched hive of villains and cutthroats. Perfect place to get a new ship and supplies for this voyage." Meki said.

"And hopefully we'll find Kintaros here as well." Shiro said walking up next to her.

"I've been here before, there's a cartography shop with maps of the nearby islands and stuff. The old guy who runs it can help us." Fontin said.

Eric suddenly noticed something. "Did Ramon go back to Castle Doran?"

"Ramon was swimming in the waters underneath the ship." Haruki said before the sea exploded as Bashaa jumped out of the water and landed on the deck with a crack.

"Did someone call my name?" He asked the shocked riders.

"Fuck not another one." Fontin said as he charged Bashaa hoping to attack him only to be stopped by Eric.

"Agito or not, you go after Bashaa and I will kick your ass." Eric said as he stood protectively in front of the Merman.

"Don't worry about Bashaa, he's on our side just like Momotaros here." Ran said grasping Fontin's shoulder.

"Maybe it'd be better if I changed." Bashaa said as he changed back into Ramon.

"This is too fucking weird." Fontin said.

As soon as the ship arrived at the port the entire crew sat down to discuss what had been told to Ran and the others.

"There appears to be large gaps in the original Agito's story." Haruki said.

"That's true. I wouldn't be surprised if like true kamen riders we'll get more of the story as we continue on our journey." Ran said.

Afterwards they discussed what the plan for Carmella would be.

"Fontin is gonna lead myself and Rin to this cartographer he told us about. Meki, Jay, and Daichi will go check out for a new ship as well as get supplies. Everyone else will look for Kintaros and no transforming unless there's a kaijin attacking." Ran said as everyone else nodded.

As they left the boat they all went their separate ways.

With Ran's group…

Fontin led his fellow riders to the cartographer only to him not at home. His grandson Remmy was there though and he recognized Fontin.

"Hey what's up? You joined a new crew or something?" Remmy asked.

"Something like that." Fontin said "Listen Remmy we need some maps but we don't have much money."

"Well you know that these maps cost a quite a bit since there are not so many maps of islands on the Grand Line. You want to make some fast money best chance is to bet on the 'Golden Bear' when he fights." Remmy said.

"Do you know where to go so we see these fights?" Rin asked.

"No I don't. Mainly because lately marines have been going to these fights and let's just say the Navy and I don't get along." Remmy said.

"Why would marines be interested in underground fights?" Ran asked.

"Why else because they're greedy, selfish sons of bitches. And the ones who aren't are self righteous assholes more interested in dispensing justice rather than finding the truth which causes innocent people get hurt or worse." Remmy said with a lot of anger in his voice.

Ran hoped that the others had better than they did.

With Meki's group…

"What do you mean no?!" Jay asked.

"I mean that this isn't enough money. Even if you trade in that old piece of shit you sailed on it won't be enough to pay for a new boat." The local shipwright said.

"Then how about repairs to our ship or at least pay you for the supplies to make repairs?" Meki asked.

"No can do. I looked over at your boat when you came in and I saw that it's in major disrepair. I doubt it'll stay afloat for much longer even with repairs." The shipwright said.

"In other words we're stuck here." Daichi said. "Nice plan Hoshino." He then mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile with everyone else they had spent the afternoon searching for clues to where Kintaros was. So far no one had really said anything and they were almost out of places to ask.

This leads us to where they were standing in front of now. It appeared to be a bar of some kind.

"You do realize that none of us are age to go into that place." Haruki said.

"Actually we're underage to drink alcohol. But we're not doing that. We're asking for Kintaros's whereabouts. Now if you want to stay out here that's fine but I'm going in." Eric said before he walked inside, Kivat flying right behind him.

The others thought about it for a second before following Eric inside.

As they walked inside they noticed a lot of the patrons were giving them dirty looks.

As they walked up to where the bartender was, several of said patrons were getting up and edging closer to them.

"We heard that they have the 'Golden Bear' fights here in this town. We liked to go see them." Eric said while ignoring the crowd.

"Hey we don't want some punk kids here so why don't you take a hike." One guy said.

"Well I don't like people interrupting me but you don't see me having an attitude." Eric said while he still faced the bartender.

"Why you little…" the guy said as he charged at Eric only to find himself blocked by Ross.

"I know Ran told us not to but this guy is interfering with us looking for Kintaros. I'll tell him that it was all me." Ross said as he did the pose for Kuuga.

"Henshin!" he said as the red armor of Kuuga Mighty Form appeared.

"At least it's not that weak white armor." Kuuga said before he charged the guy who spoke earlier.

"Look, just tell us where the fights are and we'll leave. If not…well I can't be responsible for my friend's actions." Eric said smiling as he ignored the shouts of pain coming from the patrons.

"All right fine just get him out of here." The bartender said.

Minutes later the group walked out with Ross back to normal. As they walked out they noticed Ran and the others outside waiting for them.

"Someone was spreading rumors of a man in armor causing trouble in a bar." Ran said with a frown on his face.

"My bad!" Ross said.

"No time for explanations. We've know where the 'Golden Bear.' Fights." Eric said.

Kamen Rider Zolda's Bio

Name: James "Jay" Kruger (Father: Douglas V. Kruger, Homeless Youth Shelter  
worker; Mother: Judith Y. Kruger, Licensed Practical Nurse )

Age:16

Sex: Male

World: Our World

Nationality: United States of America

Hair color: Medium Brown

Eye color: Blue Hazel

Brief history: Jay grew up in small town in Iowa, with two loving parents.  
Although the whole family is only together rarely due to the conflicting  
schedule of his Father who works nights and his mother who works days.

A bit of a daddy's boy Jay grew up hearing tales of his father's wild and  
crazy younger years, both as a Soldier in the U.S. Military and young greaser.  
Jay's father was quite the troublemaker in his school years and even after he  
joined the military. He was actually discharged from military service after  
he assaulted a commanding officer. Later in life he would meet Jay's mother  
and settle down considerably.

Jay himself is a rather rough and tumble teen who hobbies include firearms  
and motorcycle riding. More than once Jay has found himself in fights with  
his schoolmates and always tends to come out on top thanks to his use of  
airguns to substitute for real firearms giving him what more than one opponent  
has claimed an unfair advantage.

Jay's favorite Kamen Rider is Zolda as he tends to agree with his fighting  
style of Striking hard from a distance. He also feels that Zolda's fighting  
style fit well with his own personal motto of "Bring a knife to fist fight,  
and a gun to knife fight. After all the only unfair advantage is one you  
don't have."


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Kamen Rider

Kamen Pirates

Chapter 9

The 11 riders plus one Imagin plus one Merman in human form stood in what appeared to be an abandoned castle over-looking the ocean.

"Are you sure Kintaros is here?" Ran asked Eric.

"This is the place the bartender mentioned." Eric said.

"Yeah but only after you threatened to destroy his bar and ruin his business." Daichi said.

"Actually he said that if he didn't Eric wouldn't be able to stop Ross from beating up more of his customers." Shiro said.

"Whatever." Daichi replied.

Momotaros just stood there before taking a big whiff of air. He then started walking towards the castle.

"Momotaros?" Shiro asked the Imagin as he continued towards the castle.

Momotaros turned around and said "Bear Boy's in there all right. Let's go get him before something stupid happens." He then went back to walking.

Ramon ran after him shouting "Come on everyone." acting like the little kid he was pretending to be.

The riders all nodded and followed them inside.

When they got inside they saw that the inside looked nothing like the outside.

First thing was that there were people inside. Lots and lots of people. From common pirates to rich folks all here to apparently watch Kintaros fight.

Second the inside was lit up like one big Christmas tree which made the riders wonder where the power was coming from.

It was then they noticed the huge arena in the ground below them. They watch as a group of men all ganged up on one person.

However that one person turned out to be the Imagin Kintaros. That meant bad news for the group of men.

This was seen as they charged him only for them to be knocked back.

Suddenly handkerchiefs fall from the sky as Kintaros proudly announces "My strength makes you cry. Wipe your tears with these." Afterwards he popped his neck.

"Where did the handkerchiefs come from?" Ramon asked watching the fight.

"Who knows?" Eric replied as they all watch Kintaros defeat each man who went up against him.

After the fight was over a man in a black suit and glasses appeared next to him. "And again our winner is Kintaros. Is there anyone left who has on taking on the 'Golden Bear'?!"

'I've seen him before but from where.' Eric was wondering before Momotaros shouted "I'll fight him." And jumped into the arena before anyone could stop him.

"Ore Sanjou!" Momotaros said when he landed.

"Ah Momohiki about time someone found me." Kintaros said.

"Excuse me for be in jail and its Momotaros not Momohiki you stupid bear." Momotaros shouted.

"Humph so you're gonna fight me huh. Well then my strength shall make you cry." Kintaros said as he got into a sumo wrestler pose.

"Yeah well from start to finish I'm at a climax!" Momotaros said as he did the pose he always did as Den-O Sword Form.

The black suited man with a sinister smirk disappeared as the fight between the two of them began.

"Momohiki?" Meki asked.

"Basically Kintaros just called him 'Underpants'." Ran said.

"I've seen that blacked suited man before and it's not from this world." Eric whispered to Ran.

"Then as soon as this fight is over we'll deal with him." Ran whispered back.

As the two Imagin fought one could hear the conversation they were having with each other.

"What the hell are you doing? Did you forget why we're here you stupid bear?" Momotaros asked as he attacked.

"No I didn't. I was tricked into this and I can't get out till I am beaten." Kintaros as he grabbed Momotaros and threw him several feet back.

"Well then I guess I'm gonna have to beat you then!" Momotaros shouted as he charged Kintaros only to be stopped by an open palm thrust from the gold imagin.

That one attack knocked Momotaros down and out.

After that last blow the black suited man appeared next to Kintaros and said "That's it for tonight see you all tomorrow." Then they both disappeared just as Ran and Eric dropped down to the arena floor followed by the others.

"Damnit he got away with Kintaros. I just remember who that guy was too, the Rhino Fangire." Eric said glaring at the place where the man and Kintaros were before.

"Yeah I just recognized him too. This isn't where I imagined him to be though. He probably has some sort of plan." Ran said.

"Yeah well he's not the only one with a plan." Eric said as he walked over to where Ramon was and whispered in his ear.

After a few minutes of whispering Ramon said out loud "Yeah that could work. You'd have to ask him though."

As soon as everyone was outside Ramon stood away from everyone and said "Stand back everyone. Jiro's the one who usually summons Castle Doran so just stand back please."

Ramon then stretched out his hand and concentrated. After a few moments the huge dragon/castle appeared out of the sky and landed in front of Ramon.

Both Meki and Fontin were shocked at seeing this dragon with a castle for body.

"Come on Eric-san you have to let him sniff you to see that you're okay." Ramon said as Eric slowly walked up to Doran.

Doran looked at him and took a big whiff which nearly lifted Eric off his feet and nearly sucked up Kivat into his nose. Doran then gave an approving growl and licked Eric from toe to head covering him in dragon slobber.

"He likes you." Ramon said through his giggles.

"Really? I thought he was gonna eat me there for a second." Eric said as the drool dripped off of his hair. "I need a shower or at least a bath bad." He said.

"Let's see how Jiro and Riki like your idea first then we'll see about that bath." Ramon said as they were engulfed in a ball of light and then the ball entered Doran's mouth and swallowed whole as it entered the castle leaving everyone else outside.

"Now what Ran?" Shiro asked.

"We wait till Eric comes back." Ran said as he sat down in a meditative pose.

"Let's just hope he doesn't take too long." Jay said as he and the others sat down on the ground.

Meanwhile in Castle Doran Eric was being led by Ramon to the sitting room where he and the other Arms Monsters usually hung out. When they got there there was Jiro the caretaker and Riki the butler playing a game of chess.

"About time you came back Ramon…oh so the new Kiva has come as well covered in Doran's drool no less. Ramon take him to the bathroom so he can clean up. Riki, get some towels and a clean robe for him." Jiro said.

Ramon and Riki both went to do what they were told. Meanwhile Jiro decided to head outside to talk to the other riders.

"I apologize but it may be awhile before Eric-san comes out so it might be better for you to wait inside Castle Doran." Jiro said.

Ran nodded and said "Thank you Jiro-san."

Meanwhile Eric was washing up in the bath while Kivat was relaxing in his voilin shaped boat.

"I bet Wataru never got slobbered on by Doran." Eric said as he shampooed his hair.

Kivat chuckled and said "You'd lose that bet for sure. Wataru got slobbered on by Doran a lot during his childhood. That just means Doran likes you."

"That's good. I'd hate him to hate me, especially if I need help with a Sabbat." Eric said just before he dunked his head underwater.

When Eric came up he saw Riki enter the room with clean towels, some black pants, and a black and red robe.

"Your clothes are being washed as we speak." Riki said as he put down everything down on a bench.

"Did Ramon tell you what I wanted from you?" Eric asked as he stood up and walked over to the bench.

"Only that you needed the strength of the last of the Franken Race." Riki said as Eric dried himself off.

"Yeah well here's the thing…" Eric said as he went on to explain the deal with Kintaros and what he wanted from Riki.

"You want me to defeat this Kintaros?" Riki asked.

Eric nodded and said "Yeah but not kill him he's on our side."

Riki thought about it for a minute before saying. "Difficult, but not impossible."

Eric smiled as he put on the pants and robe. "These are nice. Who'd they belong to?"

Riki smirked and said "King." Then he left the room not noticing Eric paled at that with Kivat trying to get him to say something.

Meanwhile the others were getting a tour through Castle Doran led by Ramon. Soon they were back in the sitting room with Jiro when Eric appeared walking slowly like a zombie still wearing the robe and pants.

Atsuko said "Nice robe." Then she wolf-whistled while her sister and Meki both blushed.

Jiro growled and said "Please tell me those aren't what I think they are."

Eric looked at him and said "Would you be able to tell if I'm lying?"

"Actually yes." Jiro said as he palmed his face. "What was Riki thinking?"

"Did I miss something?" Ross asked not knowing what was going on.

"It's obvious that those clothes belonged to a former occupant of this castle am I right?" Daichi said.

Jiro nodded and said "They belonged to King."

"What King?" Fontin asked.

"The Fangire King, an incredibly powerful and evil person." Ran said.

"Not to mention paranoid and delusional." Eric said as he sat down.

"He's gonna be mad when he finds out your wearing his threads man." Jay said while chuckling.

"If he does find out I'll know who told." Eric said.

Suddenly there was the sound of several stomachs growling which embarrassed the riders.

"I guess some of us hungry." Shiro said.

"You forget that some of us haven't eaten since we came here and that was at least two days ago. It's a wonder we haven't collapsed from hunger." Haruki said.

"Maybe our riders powers have kept us going without food for a bit. However we do need to eat soon." Ran said.

Jiro nodded and said "I'll see if I can get Riki to make something."

Minutes later everyone was in the dining waiting for whatever Riki was making.

"I thought you had a plan on how to get Kintaros back." Shiro said to Eric.

Eric smiled and said "I do. Best chance we have is for someone to defeat him."

Ran nodded in agreement and said "I bet you have a certain someone in mind to do that."

Eric nodded and said "He's already agreed to it. Once he beats Kintaros without killing him of course then we'll go after the Rhino Fangire."

Soon the food was brought out and everyone dug in. Afterwards when Eric had gotten his clothes back the riders were dropped off back on the boat to go to sleep.

The next night the riders went back to the abandoned castle however this time they were accompanied by Jiro, Ramon, and Riki.

When they got in Ran asked if anyone knew where they could register a fighter.

A man at a table raised his hand and said "You got someone who wants to fight?"

Ran nodded and Riki stepped forward.

The man told Riki to sign in and to go downstairs to wait with the others.

Riki did so and found himself surrounded by all sorts of hoodlums.

"Look at this prissy fool. Hey are you here to serve us refreshments?" One asked.

"I'm gonna beat the Golden Bear." Riki said as blunt as possible.

The goons laughed and pulled out weapons.

"And just how are you gonna do that?" the first goon asked.

Riki smirked as his eyes glowed red and purple lightning appeared on his body.

Meanwhile in the audience Rin had leaned over to where Ran and Eric were and asked "Do you really think this'll work?"

Eric looked at her and said "Riki's got the best chance out of anyone at the moment."

"He's right. None of us are even close to our ultimate forms. Also we've bet all the money we could scrounge from the ship and if Riki loses…we're done for." Ran said.

In the arena the black suited man who was really the Rhino Fangire in human form appeared with Kintaros in tow.

Over the noise of the crowd you couldn't make out the fact that Kintaros had fallen asleep standing up.

"Let's bring out our first combatants." The black suit man said as he left the arena.

A door opened and a single man walked through. He was dressed in a butler uniform. Riki looked around at the people in the audience before he looked at Kintaros. If he could he would've had a huge sweat-drop on his head.

Finally Kintaros woke and looked at his opponent. He cracked his neck and said "My strength will make you cry. Wipe your tears with these." Handkercheifs fell from the skies again.

Riki laughed and said "Me cry?" he then ran his fingers through his hair and slammed both of his fists together.

Riki's body then changed into something else.

The main color of his body was purple, composed of metal and muscle. His chest was exposed, showing thick muscles, but he was covered by a large purple coat with a yellow flower on the lapel. Large barrel-like shoulder pads rested on his shoulders. They were undoubtedly heavy but he carried them like they were nothing. His arms were covered with purple and gray steel gauntlets that covered his purple hands. His feet were donned in large metal boots which made loud thumping sounds as he walked down the hallway. His head was wearing a cap while metal framed his face. His eyes were a very obvious feature since they were the shade of blood.

This was Riki's true form as Dogga the last surviving member of the Franken Clan.

"I do not think so." Dogga said as he and Kintaros face each other in would soon be known as the biggest fight in that arena's history.

Kamen Rider Zeronos Bio

Name:Haruki Yamada(Father:Hibiki Yamada,Florist; Mother:Kanon Yamada,Florist)

Age:20

Sex:Male

World:Our World

Nationality:Japanese

Hair color:Black

Eye color:Brown

Brief history:Raised by his parents who installed a strong sense of  
compassion and justice in him Haruki truly believes that the needs of the many  
outweigh the needs of the few.

Strong and Unrelenting these words best describe Haruki. Once he's put his  
mind to something it's highly difficult to change it. Highly trained in  
TaeKwonDo Haruki is more than willing to fight the thing he views as unjust  
and sacrifice himself if needed. A firm believer in justice, Haruki believes  
that one who forsakes the path of justice has forsaken their humanity and must  
be put back onto the path of the righteous even if it is by force.

Unfortunately this same determination and belief in justice also makes Haruki  
come off as cold and uncaring at times.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Kamen Rider

Kamen Pirates

Chapter 10

The air was thick with tension as the Imagin and the Franken stared each other down till finally they charged each other fists flying.

When they reached each other their fists slammed into the others face. That knocked them back away from each other a bit but they got right back into it.

Kintaros started punching Dogga's mid-section however those punches were barely by the last of the Franken Clan.

Finally Dogga had enough and smashed his fists onto Kintaros's head with a double axe-handle.

Kintaros staggered back giving Dogga an opening to start wailing on Kintaros's face. Kintaros grabbed Dogga and held him in a tight bear hug.

Dogga decided then and there to start fighting dirty and grabbed the horn on Kintaros's head and shocked the gold Imagin.

That made Kintaros and and started running towards the nearest wall with Dogga still in the bear hug.

However Kintaros had not figured that they would crash through the wall as they left a huge hole in the wall almost knocking several spectators watching from above.

The riders got down from the stands and found the two fighters staring at the hole in the wall.

Kintaros finally said "I can fix that." just as Dogga grabbed a piece of wood off the ground and slammed it into his head.

"Ow." Kintaros said as Dogga swung the piece of wood again only for it to be caught by Kintaros who wrenched it from Dogga.

"While I don't like fighting dirty, I will do it." Kintaros said as he broke the wood over Dogga's head.

He then picked Dogga up and held him over his head before suplexing him to the ground which caused a mini-earthquake.

The two soon got up off the ground and started going at each other once again.

Meanwhile Ran had glanced to the right and notice the Rhino Fangire staring at the fight intently with a huge grin as stained glass markings appeared on his face.

Ran nudged Eric and pointed at the Rhino Fangire. "Looks like he's about to feed on someone."

"Not if we have anything to say about." Eric as he and Ran were about to charge the fangire only to be stopped by Shiro.

"It's because of him that Kintaros is forced to fight. Let me take him." Shiro said.

"He's a fangire which makes it my business." Eric interrupted.

"You two stop him then and the rest of us will be on stand by just in case." Ran said as the other two nodded.

"Come on Momotaros." Shiro said as he and Eric raced towards the Rhino Fangire.

"Fine I was getting bored anyways." The red Imagin said as he followed the two humans.

The Rhino Fangire was practically drooling as he watched the two fighters go all out.

"You know, that's very nasty. You should wipe your mouth." a voice from behind him said.

The Rhino Fangire turned around to see two human males and the red Imagin from last night.

"I can't help it. Those two have such wonderful energy. I can't wait to see who the loser is." The Rhino Fangire said.

"Don't tell us that you've been..." Eric started to say.

"Feeding on the losers? Yes I have. In fact if you hadn't shown up I would've fed on him too." the fangire said pointing at Momotaros.

"If you think I'm gonna stand by as you do that you're nuts." Momotaros said as Shiro wrapped the Den-O belt around his waist.

"Kivat!" Eric shouted as Kivat flew to him.

"Alright! Kivat Go!" Kivat as he flew into Eric's right hand.

Eric pressed the button between Kivat's ears and pressed Kivat into his left hand.

"Bite!"

Chains wrapped around Eric's waist before changing into the Kiva Belt.

"Henshin!" Eric said then he placed Kivat on his roost.

The quicksilver appeared and Eric quickly changed into Kiva.

Shiro pressed the red button on the belt and swiped the Rider Pass over it.

"Henshin!" Shiro said as Momotaros flew into his body.

**"Sword Form!"**the belt said as Shiro transformed into Den-O.

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-O shouted as he did his usual pose. "You're in big trouble now cause now I'm at the start of my climax."

"The Rhino Fangire just laughed and said "It's really hard to take a threat from someone with a peach on his face seriously." Then he changed from his human form to his true fangire form.

Den-O growled while Kivat merely replied " He could've said worse."

"Kivat!?" Kiva said.

"Let's just get this guy." Den-O said as he put together the DenGasher into it's sword formation.

The two rider charged the fangire with Kiva attacking with kicks and punches and Den-O with his sword. However their attacks were barely felt by the Rhino Fangire as he knocked them back.

Kiva turned turned to Den-O and said "I've got an idea. Let's hit him with both of our finishers. It might be enough to destroy him or at least weaken him enough for us to finish him off for good."

"All right lets try it." Den-O and the two riders set themselves for their finishers. Den-O by swiping the Rider Pass over the Den-O Belt and Kiva by inserting the Wake Up Fuestle into Kivat's mouth.

**"Full Charge!"**

"Wake Up!"

As Kiva Jumped into the the air Den-O said "Now my Hissatsu Attack Part 2." Then he slashed the Rhino Fangire from toe to head and then slashed the fangire again this time from head to toe.

The fangire didn't have a chance to recover as Kiva came down and slammed his foot into it's chest. The force of the kick actually pushing it back with Kiva still kicking it.

However the fangire had enough and grabbed Kiva's foot.

"What the..." Kiva was gonna say as he was swung around a couple of times before he was thrown into Den-O and they both ended up on the ground.

The two riders looked to see the Rhino Fangire walking towards them.

"Oh shit." They both said at the same time.

Meanwhile back to the Kintaros/Dogga fight...

Both fighters had been fighting for over 20 minutes unaware that another fight was going on.

Suddenly Dogga grabbed Kintaros by his jacket and dragged him into a castle tower that looked like it was about to fall.

After a couple of small shakes it did. Right on top of both Kintaros and Dogga burying them both.

Everyone stood still after it went quiet. Then after a minute the rubble exploded and both fighters went back to hitting each other until...

"Ahh!!!" Den-O yelled as he landed in front of them his armor deactivating revealing Shiro-Red.

"Shhiiittt!!!!" Kiva yelled as he landed next to Shiro-Red with Kivat being knocked off and the Kiva armor disappearing revealing Eric.

Both Imagin and Franken looked to see the Rhino fangire come down and about to attack the two fallen riders only to be stopped by a double punch from said Imagin and Franken.

As the fangire was knocked back the two fighters came up to the riders and picked them up.

Kintaros turned to Dogga and said "Let's deal with him, first then we'll settle it between us."

Dogga nodded and held Eric up as Kintaros possessed Shiro-Red.

Momotaros flew out of Shiro's body and Shiro changed into Shiro-Yellow.

Shiro-Yellow's hairstyle had add a ponytail with a yellow streak in it.

Shiro-Yellow stared at the fangire before shouting "Nakeru ze!"

Dogga held up Eric till he finally told Dogga he could stand on his own.

"Kivat? You all right? Can we give it another go?" Eric asked his partner.

Kivat shook the cobwebs from his head and said "Yeah I'm all right and this time I think we should go straight to Dogga Form."

Eric looked at the Franken who nodded his head.

"Let's do it then." Eric said.

"Alright Kivat go again." Kivat said they did the bite again only this when Kivat was pulled away he had a whistle in the shape of a purple fist in his mouth.

"Henshin!" Eric said.

"Dogga Hammer!" Kivat said as he was placed on his perch.

Chains appeared on Dogga and shrank him into a small statuette which went into the quicksilver covered Eric.

When the quicksilver fell apart Kiva appeared in different armor.

He now wore thick purple gauntlets that covered over his forearms with heavy reinforced armor taking the place of his chestplate and shoulders. The armor seemed bolted together. It was purple with silver trim and his breast piece resembled two fists connected at the knuckle. His Omnilens also turned from yellow to violet as did Kivat's eyes.

The most noticable thing about this Kiva was the large purple warhammer that was shaped like a fist in his hand.

Shiro-Yellow looked at Kiva Dogga form and said 'Impressive. Now it's my turn."

He then pressed the yellow button on the belt and swiped the Rider Pass over it.

"Henshin!"

**"Axe Form!"**

Shiro-Yellow quickly changed into a different form of Den-O

The red plates of Sword Form's frontal armor attached to Axe Form's back back while the yellow and black ones connected wit his chest. The shoulder plates also stuck closer to his back while round ones with red centers appeared form under them and attached to Den-O's shoulders. To complete the transformation, a white axe with a yellow blade slid down Den-O's face before the blades attached to his face into a triangular visor with a black slits in them. The white handle attached itself down the centre of his face to look like a large horn.

Kiva DF looked at the new Den-O and nodded and both riders stared down the fangire as handkerchiefs fell from the skies.

Den-O AF placed his hand on his chin, cracked his neck then said "Our strength makes you cry. Dry your tears with these."

The fangire laughed and said "I won't be the one crying when this is over."

As Den-O AF started to put the DenGasher into its Ax formation, Kiva DF started walking towards the fangire dragging the Dogga Hammer behind him creating sparks on the ground.

When Kiva DF came close he swung the huge hammer at the fangire bashing it towards where Den-O AF was.

After thrusting the hammer at the fangire's midsection a few times Kiva DF backed off as the fangire was now standing just in front of Den-O AF.

Den-O AF repeatedly slashed the fangire's chest knocking back towards Kiva DF who smashed the Dogga Hammer into it's face and chest sending back to Den-O to be slashed again.

The cycle repeated itself a few times before Kivat said "Okay that enough. Let's end this."

Both Kiva DF and Den-O AF nodded as they each prepared for their finishers.

Kiva held the shaft of the Dogga Hammer horizontally in front of him before bringing it down to Kivat's mouth, allowing his partner to bite down and transfer energy into it.

"DOGGA BITE!"

The day turned into night as lightning struck from the sky. A gibbous moon appeared in the sky, called forth by Kiva's power.

He held the hammer in front of him and pulled a hidden switch behind it. The fist-like hammer's palm opened up to reveal a red eye in the centre. The eye released purple waves of energy all around Kiva.

The energy froze the fangire while making it look as fragile as glass.

Kiva then closed up his hammer and raised it above his head, energy surrounding the weapon before a phantom-like representation of it floated above him. The Phantom Hand was gigantic and as big as Kiva in size.

Meanwhile Den-O AF had swiped the rider pass over the belt.

**"Full Charge!"**

Den-O AF spread his legs apart slightly before throwing his weapon up into the air, sending it end over end straight up.

Den-O AF then bent his knees slightly before pouring his muscle into them and jumping an incredible height into the air meeting the axe at the apex of his jump.

His hand clasped the handle and the blade of the axe erupted into yellow energy before Den-O AF began coming back down. Den-O AF brought his weapon down on his opponent and sliced it right down the middle just as Kiva DF swung the hammer in front of him making the Phantom Hand smash into the fangire leaving only glass shards and the mark of Kiva with a huge slash mark in it.

"Dynamic Chop," Den-O AF grunted from his position.

Suddenly a ball of energy appeared from the shards and tried to fly away only to get eaten by Castle Doran which just appeared from out of nowhere.

"Chew thoroughly so you don't choke." Kivat told the dragon.

Afterwards both riders looked at each other looking like they were going to go at it again when suddenly...

"Don't even think about it. If you're gonna continue do it as yourselves. If you continue while still linked to Shiro and Eric then I will beat the both of you up." Ran said as he held the Kabuto Zector in his hand.

Both of them nodded then the armors deactivated seperating Kintaros from Shiro and the Dogga Hammer changing back to Dogga.

Both Eric and Shiro walked back to the others despite the fact they were very tired from changing into their armor twice in less then 30 minutes.

The two protagonist Kaijin stared at each other for a minute before they started fighting again.

Kintaros grabbed Dogga's head and slammed it into the nearest wall several times before letting go of Dogga's head and wrapping his arms around Dogga's waist effectively placing the Franken again in a literal bear-hug.

Dogga used his big fists to pound Kintaros's skull hoping to get him to let go. After that failed Dogga grabbed the sides of Kintaros, drew his own head back and head-butted the imagin with a loud BONG!

Kintaros let go and fell down on his back out cold while Dogga merely fell on his butt before he very wobbley got up.

Meanwhile Momotaros appeared next to Kintaros dressed in a black and white striped shirt and started a ten count.

"1, 2, 3, 4,5,6,7,8,9,10! YOU'RE OUT!" Momotaros shouted as he lifted Dogga's hand in the air.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" Shiro asked.

"Those stupid marines gave it to me when I was locked up cause they mistook my form for me being naked." Momotaors said.

Shiro smacked himself in the head while Ran said "Let's head back to the ship."

As they were about to go Eric said "Let's get our winnings first we need those."

The others nodded and after a few minutes of chasing the bookies the riders left with several huge bags of money.

Kamen Rider Kuuga's Bio

Name: Ross

Age: 18

Sex: Male

World: Our World

Nationality: British (Scottish)

Hair color: Purple and slightly messy

Eye color: Blue but turns Purple when Angry.

Brief history: A relatively normal guy, Ross spent most of his childhood like anyone. During a walk through the countryside he came across a strange belt. It was later discovered to be the Arcle Belt of Kamen Rider Kuuga.

Previews of future projects

_A land in danger..._

A battle ensures as the Rebellion of Alabasta begins.

_And in the chaos there is evil likes the which no one can imagine._

Kamen Rider Femme and Kamen Rider Blade stare in shock as both rebels and palace soldiers are equally being slaughtered by an unknown foe.

_Only one group of heroes can fight this darkness._

Group shot of the Kamen Riders staring out into the ocean on their new ship.

_Here they will meet familiar friends and faces._

The riders walk into the casino and instantly find a familiar blue turtle Imagin at a blackjack table.

Eric and Shiro open a pair of doors leading them inside a well furnished room complete with a huge aquaium. Inside the room are familiar One Piece characters.

"I told that this wasn't the bathroom." Eric said to Shiro.

_And new enemies..._

Both Den-O Sword Form and Zeronos Altair Form dodge the flying armor pieces and stand ready to face their opponent.

**"Change Wasp!"**

_Now two pirate crews must stand against not only an evil organization but also monsters from other worlds._

Kiva in Garulu Form and Roronoa Zoro facing off again Mr. 1

"All right so first one to cut him wins the bet." Kiva GF said as he got into a stance.

"That's fine by me." Zoro said as he went into his Santoryu stance.

Ryuki and Ryuga stand between Nami and Ms Doublefinger

"Only a true coward attacks those weaker than themselves." Ryuga said pulling a card from her advent deck.

"Yeah and with us here you'll be the corpse instead of Nami here." Ryuki said as she too pulled a card from her deck.

Kuuga blocking a kick from Bon Clay whilst behind him Agito and Sanji are arguing and trading kicks.

"Hey will you two stopping fighting each other and help me fight him." Kuuga said as he changed to Dragon Form and used his speed to dodge a barrage of kicks.

"It's not my fault this idiot can't tell the difference between a real woman and a face changing transvestite." Agito said blocking Sanji's kick with one of his own.

Knight trading blows with Mr. 4 while Zolda is using his Giga Launcher to try and take out Ms. Merry Christmas who kept popping in and out of her mole-holes while Usopp and Chopper just stand there with their mouths gaping.

"You'd think with that cannon you could at least hit the cow." Knight said as he countered a blow from Mr. 4's bat with his Wing Lancer.

"You wanna switch places and play 'Whack a Mole' with this bitch?" Zolda asked as he scanned the holes to see which one held the molewoman.

Coming in late December-early January...

Kamen Pirates: The Alabasta Arc

A figure is watching the conflict from a high tower. A closer looks reveals the figure as a young man before he changes into a grey monster wearing a helmet with horseheads on his shoulders and a sword in his hand.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Kamen Rider

Kamen Pirates

Chapter 11

The next morning when the riders took their newly won money to the shipwrights they said it would take 2 weeks to build them the boat which apparently was designed by Meki herself.

Meki grumbled that the shipwrights in Water 7 could do in less than half the time.

During the two weeks the riders had decided to train so they could master their abilities.

On the day their ship was to completed Ran, Eric with Kivat on his shoulder, Shiro, and Momotaros were sitting down in one of the many town's taverns discussing what to do next while the others went to buy supplies.

"Alabasta? Why there next?" Shiro asked Ran.

"Simple I suspect that the impending rebellion will attract at least one kaijin who'll think it'll be the opportune time to start killing human beings." Ran said.

"Oi, Bear mentioned something about that Turtle pervert going to some rainy casino for some reason. Maybe we should find him as well...maybe." Momotaros said.

"I know where he is. That means we still have to go to Alabasta." Ran said.

Suddenly the doors to the tavern opened and all the noise stopped.

"Why did it get quiet all of a sudden?" Momotaros asked since his back was to the door.

Eric looked up and said "Don't turn around Momotaros."

Unfortunately Momotaros did turn around and saw a couple marines looking around.

"Marine bastards!" Momotaros yelled before he charged the marines tackled them through the door.

Suddenly Momotaros shouted "What the hell? Let go you freak." which made the three riders run outside to see Momotaros encased in a white substance created by a marine with white hair, a pair of jutte swords on his back and a pair of smoking cigars in his mouth.

"Hey Ran isn't that..." Shiro asked Ran.

"Captain Smoker. Guess he stopped here before running into Luffy in Alabasta. We can't let him capture Momotaros or us for that matter." Ran said.

"Then let's get Momotaros out of there." Eric said as he and the others walked up to the marine captain.

""Let Momotaros go right now." Shiro said only for Smoker to turn his head towards the riders.

"You heard him ash-hole, let the Imagin go and get out of town. Don't you know this is a non-smoking town." Eric said only for everyone to look at him strangely.

"Bad jokes aside it would be best if you would let him go and walk away." Ran said as the Kabuto zecter flew above his head.

Smoker didn't say anything while one of his more mouthy subornates said "And why should we listen to a bunch of marine base destroying pirates? Punk kids no less."

"How do they know that we did that?" Eric whispered to Shiro who shrugged.

Ran pointed to the sky and said "Mother said this 'Wearing the clothes of a good person can never truly hide the soul of evil'."

"In other words just because you're dressed as a marine doesn't mean people can't tell that you're nothing more than a common thug." Eric said with a smug look.

"I wouldn't have been so blunt but that's the general notion." Ran said.

The marine growled and was about to pull his sword when Smoker said "You do that and I'll beat you myself. You're a marine you shouldn't rise to those kinds of jabs. Besides its' not like they have anyplace to go."

"Let me guess you have other marines ambushing our friends. Then I pity them. They'll find our friends a bit more than they can handle." Ran said

"Kivat help free Momotaros." Eric said to his partner.

"Alright Kivatte go!" Kivat said as he flew at Smoker.

Smoker scoffed at the little bat's attack till it flew past him. When it did Smoker felt something liquid go down his cheek and heard gasps coming from his subordinates. Smoker undid his technique on Momotaros and lifted a hand to his cheek and then saw what was on his hand.

"It's been a while since I've seen my own blood. I'll admit I may have underestimated your little friend there. I didn't think he could cut me like that." Smoker said

"You'd be surprised at what Kivat can really do." Eric said as Kivat landed on his shoulder.

"You all right Momotaros?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah that bastard caught me by surprise." Momotaros said as Shiro wrapped the Den-O belt around his waist.

Suddenly a huge explosion was heard and you could see a small mushroom like cloud over the horizon.

"Zolda had better not destroyed our new ship otherwise I'm gonna rider kick his ass to the moon." Eric said.

"Let's deal with them first then we'll see to our ship." Ran said

"You're really thinking you can get pass me? I can beat you quite easily." Smoker said as he got into a battle stance.

"No matter how strong someone may be, there will always be someone much stronger than them." Ran said as the Kabuto zecter flew into his right hand.

"Not one of your mother's saying's this time?" Eric asked as Kivat flew into his hand.

"No. Got it from watching anime. Henshin." Ran said attaching the zecter to his belt.

**"Henshin!"**the zecter said as the kabuto armor appeared on Ran.

Eric smirked as he pressed the button between Kivat's ears and pushed his hand into Kivat's mouth.

"Bite." Kivat said as the Kivat belt appeared around his waist.

"Henshin!" Eric said placing Kivat on his perch. The quicksilver appeared and quickly shattered completing the transformation in Kiva.

Shiro pressed the red button on his belt and swiped the rider pass the buckle.

**"Sword Form!"**the belt said as Momotaros flew into Shiro as he changed into the sword form of Den-O.

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-O said as he and Kiva stood on either side of Kabuto facing the marines.

"You two handle the marines, I'll handle Smoker." Kabuto said.

Both Kiva and Den-O nodded as they charged past both their captain and the marine captain who stared at Kabuto as the rider pulled out an ax.

Kabuto walked slowly towards Smoker before he charged the marine swinging his ax only to hit smoke.

Meanwhile Kiva and Den-O had made quick work of the marines knocking most of them. The few that weren't backed away from the two.

"They're monsters!" one marine said.

"No we're the ones that fight the monsters and that's why we can't let you capture us." Kiva said.

Suddenly standing before the two riders was a young woman with blue hair, wearing a coat, and a sword in her hand.

"Who the hell is this bitch?" Den-O asked.

_'That's Tashigi. She's supposed to have some knowledge of how to use a sword but compared to certain sword-users...us included she's a novice."_Shiro said through their link. Den-O was so caught up in what Shiro said he missed Tashigi try to attack him only to be intercepted by Kiva.

"I rather not hit a girl but that won't mean I won't defend myself or my friends from your attacks." Kiva said as he got into a battle stance only to be tapped on the shoulder by Den-O.

"I'll handle this." he said already assembling his DenGasher into the sword configuration.

"Fine, nothing fatal though. She's human after all." Kiva said as he backed away from the two of them.

"Know this girl, from start to finish I'm at a climax." Den-O said pointing the DenGasher at her.

Tashigi looked at him before shouting "What the hell does that mean anyways?"

Den-O didn't answer rather he swung his sword at Tashigi and when she blocked it, the strength of the blow knocked her sword out of her hand.

"Humph and that's that." Den-O said not noticing the glint in Tashigi's eye.

Suddenly Den-O was knocked to the ground and in Tashigi's right hand was a short purple sword.

As Kabuto was looking for Smoker he noticed the sword in Tashigi's hands.

"That's the Sasword Yaiba. That means... I'd better not let her use it" Kabuto said as he grabbed the zecter's horn only to be covered in the same white substance as Momotaros was covered in.

"You should not have paid attention to my subordinate. Now you're mine." Smoker said with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile Kiva was about use the Garulu fuestle when suddenly...

**"Standby!"**

A purple blur smashes into Kiva knocking him down.

Kiva lifted his head to see a huge black and silver scorpion also known as the Sasword Zecter scurrying towards Tashigi. It jumped into her right hand and she lifted her left hand to shoulder height with the tip of the Yaiba pointed down and the slot where the zecter went to pointed at the two riders.

"Henshin!" She said snapping the zecter into place.

**"Henshin!"**the zecter said as Tashigi transformed in Kamen Rider Sasword.

"Now we can fight at an even level." Sasword said as she advanced on Kiva and Den-O.

Kiva then remembered the Garulu feustle and quickly stuck it in Kivat's mouth

"Garulu Saber!"

The saber landed in Kiva's left hand changing him into Kiva Garulu Form.

"Now we can fight." Kiva GF said as he charged Sasword.

Meanwhile Kabuto was still struggling in Smoker's attack.

"Struggle all you want you can't escape." Smoker said with a sneer.

Kabuto calmed and started breathing slowly.

"Finally gave up huh?" Smoker asked.

Kabuto just looked at him and said "Mother said this 'If you must defeat an enemy, you must cast off all doubt you have of being incapable of victory.' And that is what I must do. Cast off!"

Kabuto then pulled the horn on the zecter.

**"Cast Off!' **the zecter said as the armor blew off Kabuto. The force of it shattering Smoker's technique turning it and Smoker into harmless smoke allowing Kabuto to get away as Smoker reformed just as the horn attached to Kabuto's head.

**"Change Beetle!"**

"So you have another trick up your sleeve huh?" Smoker said as Kabuto just stood there.

"More than one actually. Clock Up!" Kabuto as he slammed his hand against the side of his belt.

**"Clock Up!"**

Kabuto suddenly disappeared and Smoker was quickly assaulted with punches before he went flying and smashed against a wall.

**"Clock Over!"**

Kabuto reappeared with his right leg extended towards the direction Smoker flew.

"You're lucky that was a simple roundhouse kick otherwise you might not have gotten up." Kabuto said as he lowered his leg to the ground.

"I don't know how you did that but I'm not letting you do it again." Smoker said as he prepared to trap Kabuto again.

"That's not your decision." Kabuto said as once again he went into 'Clock Up' Mode.

Suddenly Smoker felt that his swords were gone...

Back with Kiva GF and Den-O they locked swords with Sasword trying to push her back only to get wrapped up in the tubes that connected Sasword to the reservoir filled with enhancement drugs.

The tubes then tossed the two riders back and they landed a few feet away from Sasword.

Sasword then turned to see Smoker getting beaten by Kabuto. "Captain!" She yelled as she saw both Kiva GF and Den-O get up.

"I'll defeat the two of you first." she said as she pressed down the tail of the zecter and her armor expanded.

"Cast Off!"

**"Cast Off! Change Scorpion!"**

The armor exploded and headed towards Kiva GF and Den-O when suddenly...

**"Turn Up!"**

A blue energy field depicting a Japanese rhinoceros beetle with a spade on its back appeared before the riders and reflected the armor back to Sasword knocking her down.

Kiva GF and Den-O looked in the direction of where the field came see...

"You're Remmy from the cartography place?" Kiva GF asked as he looked at the buckle around Remmy's waist. "The Blay Buckle?"

"So that's what this is called." Remmy said as he looked at Sasword as she got up.

"You?! Why are you here?" Sasword asked in an angry voice.

Remmy smirked and said "I heard there were some marines here giving some pirates some trouble so I thought I'd give said pirates a hand."

Remmy then ran into the blue field and he changed into Kamen Rider Blade. He then pointed his sword also known as the Blay Rouser at Sasword and said "Let's dance baby."

The two charged each other and clashed swords repeated till Kiva and Den-O joined to help Blade.

Meanwhile Kabuto had been giving Smoker a run for his money by using his own weapons against him till the marine was almost down for the count. Every time he turned to smoke, Kabuto 'Clock up' a second before and quickly pound on the marine using his own swords before his time was up and then Smoker would revert to smoke.

Finally when it looked liked Smoker could barely stand, Kabuto tossed the swords away pressed the buttons on his zecter.

**"One, Two, Three!"**

"Rider Kick!" Kabuto said as he did what he usually did with the zecter's horn.

**"Rider Kick!"**

Kabuto did another roundhouse kick to Smoker only this one sent him flying through a wall and out for the fight.

"CAPTAIN!" Sawsword shouted momentarily distracted as Blade grabbed two cards from his Blay Rouser and slashed them through it.

**"Slash! Thunder! Lightning Slash!"**

Blade then slashed Sasword and sent her flying and also caused her to lose her armor. The Yaiba landed several feet away from her and the other riders.

Kabuto then ran up to them and said "We've overstayed our welcome." He turned to Blade and said "It might be better if you came with us."

Blade nodded his head and said "Yeah okay. My grandpa knows I wasn't gonna stay stay here forever and that I would have to leave in a hurry. So I'm not worried. Let's go!"

The Kabuto Extender, Machine Kivaa, and Den-Bird all appeared next to their respective rider. A fourth bike appeared next to Blade which the others identified as the Blue Spader.

"You know how to rider that bike?" Kiva asked as they all got on their bikes.

Blade nodded and said "I do. I don't know how I know but I do."

"Well then, Let's Ride!" Kabuto said as he and the others drove in the direction of the harbor where their ship would be.

Kamen Rider Femme's Bio

Name: Meki

Age: 16

Sex: Female

World: (One Piece world)

Hair color: Long, brown, up in a ponytail

Eye color: Dull, Black

Brief history: Simple, lazy, and straight to the point is what Meki has been  
through out her life. Meki is an inventor and likes to create and fix things  
on her spare time which makes up most of the time she is awake. It was only  
the drive to make and create keeps her breathing each day...and that scored  
her a simple maintenance job and a small navy vessel, till it was overrun by  
pirates.

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. The holidays plus the newest video games combined with a bad case of writer's block really screwed me over.

Next chapter will be the official start of the Alabasta arc and will feature the new ship plus a few gifts courtesy of their predecessors and their allies as well as three surprise guest stars from Kamen Rider worlds.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Kamen Rider. This chapter marks the beginning of the Alabasta Arc.

Kamen Pirates

Chapter 12

The four riders arrived at the harbor to find a war zone. Craters littered the ground, marines on the ground moaning in pain and the harbor workers hiding behind various crates.

As they got off their bikes, said bikes vanished leaving them there standing amidst the craters.

"Zolda had a field day with these guys." Kiva said as they walked to their apparently undamaged ship.

Suddenly a marine who looked familiar to the earth riders bumped into Kabuto before he fell down to the ground.

Unbeknowst to the others the marine also shoved a note into Kabuto's hand which he held onto as he and the others got onto their ship.

Meanwhile back in the forest Tashigi was moping around due to the fact she had been defeated even though she was wearing her Sasword armor. She didn't even notice the young man dressed like a nobleman walking up beside her.

Tashigi then the young man and gasped "You!"

"There is still much for you to learn how to use Sasword and about other riders like yourself. But have no fear, I Tsurugi Kamishiro, will stand at the top of teaching you these things." the man said as Tashigi picked herself up.

"Of course Tsurugi-san. Shall we begin immediately?" Tashigi asked.

"As much as I want to...I have other obligations first. Besides I don't think your captain would like me spiriting you away to teach you the ways of the rider." Tsurugi said as he started to walk away.

"I will see you again and when I do be ready to work hard at becoming a true rider." he said as he disappeared amongst the trees.

Meanwhile Smoker had got himself out of the hole he was kicked through and he raced towards where he knew the pirates had their ship.

By the time he got there however the pirates were already leaving and all the marines there were on the ground either unconscious or just about unconscious.

"Sorry we couldn't stop them. But I overheard where they were going next. They're going to Alabasta sir." One marine said as he stood up a bit wobbly.

"Good work Private..." Smoker said

"Inui sir. Private Takumi Inui Sir!"

"Then Private Inui get the rest of the men up and get them back to the ship. We're setting course for Alabasta." Smoker said.

As the captain left Takumi looked at the pirate ship as it got farther and farther away. 'Good luck kids. See you in Alabasta.' he thought

As the riders set sail on their new boat most of them were a little shock at their newest nakama.

"Damnit Remmy why didn't you tell me you could transform?" Fontin asked.

"It never really came up." Remmy said fingering the 'Change Beetle' Ace of Spades card in his hand.

Meanwhile Ran was reading the note that was given to him not realizing everyone else was looking at him.

"What does the note say Ran?" Shiro asked.

"It doesn't say anything you got to read it." Eric said as he walked over to Ran. "What's written on the note Ran?"

"It reads 'Dear Riders, Sorry to have to contact you like this but we've found out that there are several kaijin hiding out in the desert country of Alabasta. They plan to use the upcoming revolution to look for a ancient weapon apparently called Pluton. We learn that they plan on letting someone named Crocodile find the weapon, kill him and take it from him. We're not sure who'll be there but we do know that a high ranking Orphenoch is in charge. Kiba-san will be there as well as a protege of his to try and stop them."

Ran took a deep breath before continuing. "Thankfully we were able to supply you with some devices created by the combined efforts of Native worm, Smart Brain, and Fangire scientists loyal to those who wish to coexist with humans. They've been left on the table in your new ship."

That shocked everyone as they ran inside to find a briefcase on the table. They opened it up to find what looked like cell phones. Each had a different rider symbol on it.

"These phones are linked to each other and will be helpful incase you are seperated from each other." Ran read as he grabbed the phone with the Kabuto symbol on it.

After each one grab their phone Ran read the rest of the note. "Also we believed that the kaijin have allied themselves with the corrupt government of this world so I volenteered to go undercover as a marine to try and find out what they are up to. Anyways good luck to you. Signed Takumi Inui Kamen Rider Faiz." At the bottom of the note was a circle with a line going across it diagonally. The symbol of Faiz.

As Ran then realised that the marine who handed him the note was infact Inui, Fontin asked "That fine and all but who's that?" He pointed at the mirror as a dark haired man in a brown trench-coat standing in the mirror's reflection but not with them.

"Shiro Kanzaki." Rin and Asuka said together as Kanzaki walked out the mirror and handed a manilla envelope to Ran before walking back into the mirror and disappearing.

Ran opened the envelope and pulled out five cards. "They all say 'Accel Vent'. Looks like Kanzaki made cards for you guys to help with dealing with worms." Ran said as each advent rider grabbed a card.

"What now Captain?" Eric asked as he looked his new phone over.

"We go to Alabasta as planned. You can get us there right Remmy?" Ran asked.

Remmy smiled and said "No problem for your new navigator. I already have a log pose that set for Alabasta."

Ran nodded and said "Then let's go. Mother said this 'Time is always of the essense when innocent lives are at stake'."

"Aye Aye!" Everyone shouted as they went to their places.

Meanwhile...

At a seemingly abandoned restaurant in the middle of the desert with a close sign a lone figure approached… the figure opened the door find an old woman wearing a strange outfit that had a Christmas tree like tie and a fat man with something strapped to his back sitting at the counter.

"Is this the right place?" asked one of them who was a young man slicked back black hair and a broken looking nose.

"Who are you?" asked the old woman quickly.

"I'm Mr. 6…" said the young man.

The man of them sat down at the counter.

"Would you like anything?" asked the owner who was a woman with blue hair that was tired back wearing glasses.

"Your name is Paula right, a beer would be nice." Said Mr. 6.

The owner named Paula nodded and got him his beer.

"Does anyone else hear some dumbass singing?" asked Mr. 6.

They looked at the door and did indeed hear singing, within a few minutes Mr. 2 came though the door.

"How duex you do!" said Mr. 2 coming in though the door.

"Are you crazy?" asked Paula.

"No I'm just happy." Said Mr. 2.

He then noticed Mr. 6.

"So where's your partner?" He asked

"She died. I got a new partner." said Mr. 6 as he drank his beer.

That's when there were several crashes and Mr. 2's men crashed though the wall, broken and bloody…

That's when a muscular black man entered the room with the tattoo for the kanji of "One" on his abs.

"These your henchmen Bon Clay? I found them slinking around the desert." Said the man who was obviously Mr. 1, "Don't' worry they're not dead."

Mr. 2 glared at Mr. 1… that's when he began to attack him

Mr. 2 kicked Mr. 1 through a wall, however Mr.1 was uninjured as he landed on his feet.

"I guess you have to die then…" said Mr. 1.

Suddenly a large metal hornet appeared and smacked into both Mr. 1 and Mr. 2 knocking them down before landing on Mr. 6's outstretched hand.

"Meet my new partner." Mr. 6 said with a sneer.

"Ha ha ha! That thing is your partner?" Ms. Merry Christmas said laughing at the insect.

"You want to see a true demostration you rat faced bitch?" Mr.6 said as he clasped the hornet and was bringing it to a bracelet on his left wrist.

"That's enough! all the officer agents are here. It's 8 O'clock and we are to head to Rainbase, the town of dreams." Said Paula removing her glasses and hair tie revealing her to be Ms. Double Finger, "We will finally meet the boss who's face we have never seen."

That's when a turtle pulled carriage appeared outside the restaurant… everyone entered and began to a very uncomfortable journey to meet with their boss.

Kamen Rider Agito's Bio

Name: Fontin

Age: 16

Sex: Male

World: One Piece

Hair color: Blue, short cropped

Eye color: Black

Brief history:

Fontin is an irritable person with temper to match. He serves as the cabin  
boy in a large fishing vessel and is usually seen working under the head cook.  
Despite his manly exterior he is a hardworking cook that can make the most  
elegant dishes out of the plainest ingredients. Unfortunately, he still  
chooses to cook junk food despite what others say. He loves his fried potato  
slices.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Kamen Rider.

Kamen Pirates

Chapter 13

2 days out to sea on their new boat and Ran had called a quick meeting on deck.

"What's this all about Hoshino?" Daichi asked with disdain.

"First of all we need to decide what we're going to do once we get to Alabasta." Ran said.

"That's simple. Kick ass and take names." Jay said earning chuckle from some of the others.

"It's not that simple." Eric said crossing his arms over his chest. "First of all do we know whose ass we need to kick? All the note said was that there would some Kaijin and the one in charge is a high ranking Orphenoch. That in itself automatically spells trouble."

"He's right. For all we know it might be a member of Lucky Clover or possibly even the Rose Orphenoch himself." Shiro said.

"Settle down and let's decide on what to do when we get to Alabasta. From what Kintaros has mentioned, Urataros is probably at Rain Dinners at Rainbase. So at the very least We have to go there." Ran said.

"Also the note read that the Kaijin was going to let Crocodile find Pluton. If I remember correctly he plans on using the upcoming revolution to get the location of Pluton from..."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Time out! Why is one of the Shinchibuki involving himself in this revolution? I mean as a former marine I knew that Crocodile is consider a hero in Alabasta..." Remmy began before he interrupted by Ran.

"That's all part of a ruse. He's actually been planing to use the revolution as a cover to take over Alabasta as well as find the ancient weapon Pluton. In fact he orchastrated the incident which started the revolution." Ran said.

"Why would he do that?" Meki asked not really understanding what was being said.

"Well he wants the kingdom so that he could build some sort of Utopia." Shiro said.

"And if I remember correctly he wants Pluton so he can use it against the World Government. Probably against Whitebeard too but that wasn't mentioned." Eric said.

"I'm confused as to how you know all this. From what I can tell, you haven't been together as a group for long much less been out to sea. Now I agreed to be your navigator but I liked to know the whole story about what's going on." Remmy said.

"It's a long story and believe me when I say that it will be explained to you soon." Rin said.

"Yeah, we just hate having to repeat the story to every new crew member." Atsuko said.

Remmy nodded accepting the answer for now.

"Not to burst everyone' bubble but we still haven't decided on what exactly are we going to do." Daichi said getting agitated.

"I think then we should go to Rainbase and give Crocodile a great big ass-kicking. At least then we know who to go after." Jay said with a smirk.

While the others were arguing on whether or not that was a good idea. Ran was deep in thought about what to do.

Meanwhile in Alabasta...

Two people were walking down the streets of Alaburna ignoring the people they were walking past.

One was a young man of Asian decent with light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

The other had darker skin, black hair with red and silver streaks in it and golden brown eyes.

They both wore desert cloaks that covered most of their bodies.

"Kiba nii-san why are we just walking around the city like this? We know the enemies plan shouldn't we you know go after them." The dark skinned man said.

"Marcus, if I knew you were going to be this annoying I would have left you back at the base with Yuka and Kaido." Kiba said as they walked towards the edge of the city towards the desert.

"Now don't say that nii-san. I'm just saying..." Marcus began before Kiba interupted him.

"I know what you're going to say. Listen to what I'm saying. We don't know how many enemies there are or who they are. Let's wait till these new riders show up and then at least it won't just be the two of us against an unknown number of enemies." Kiba said just as they reached the desert.

"However Marcus if you wished to fight someone then perhaps the two men who have been following us will do." Kiba said as he turned around and looked at two men wearing desert clothes and sunglasses.

"So you finally noticed us huh Yuji Kiba?" One if the men said as they walked closer to Kiba and Marcus.

"There's a big reward for the Orphenoch that kills you." the other said just before the both of the transformed into their Orphenoch forms. One was an Elephant Orphenoch while the other was an Ox Orphenoch.

Marcus responded by snapping his fingers on his right hand rapidly causing sparks to appear before he finally stopped causing a flame to appear on his pointer finger.

"Let me drag you to hell." Marcus said as he pointed his flaming finger at the two Orphenochs.

Kiba meanwhile had already changed into the Horse Orphenoch and was charging the Elephant Orphenoch.

Marcus changed into an Orphenoch as well however his form was more bird-like with a bird's head and feather-like armor protecting him. One final thing that changed was that Marucs had a aura about him like he was on fire. Marcus had transformed into the Phoenix Orphenoch.

Marcus then pulled out six dagger-like feathers and threw them at the Ox Orphenoch. They ignited in midair becoming flaming projectiles just before they hit their target. That only enraged his opponent as he charged at Marcus.

A pair of wings then opened up on his back and Marcus took flight. After flying up a few feet Marcus then dived-bombed his opponent bathing himself in golden flames as he did so. There was a loud explosion as Marcus crashed into the Ox Orphenoch creating a lot of smoke.

Marcus rolled out of the smoke relatively unharmed while the Ox Orphenoch was engulfed in blue flames and his body turned to dust.

Marcus had no time to relish his victory as Kiba crashed into him after being sent flying by the Elephant Orphenoch who had transformed into a larger centaur-like form.

Kiba got off of Marcus changed into a centaur-like form of his own and charged the larger Orphenoch swinging his sword.

This went on for a minute before finally the two charged each other one last time. Kiba's sword slashing the Elephant's Orphenoch's chest while it gave Kiba a vicious right hook across the face.

The blow sent Kiba back a few feet forcing him back into his human form. The Elephant Orphenoch however was suddenly also covered in blue flames and turned to dust.

Marcus already back in his human form ran to help Kiba stand up when a gruff voice said "Damn! Guess we didn't need to come help after all. Makes me wonder why King-sama asked us to come here."

The two protaganist Orphenoch turned to see who had spoken. They saw two people standing next to a rock a few feet away.

One was a tall muscular black man in black jeans, a muscle shirt, and a black leather jacket with a rook chess piece stitched on the back. His shoulder length black hair in dreadlocks.

Next to him was a young asian woman in a black body suit, a long black coat and small black glasses. Her long black hair pulled back in an elegant twist held in place by a pair of ornate chopsticks. In her hand was old leather book on it was a symbol that looked like a blood red bat shaped royal crest. On her other hand was a tattoo of a black Bishop Chess piece wrapped in thorns with a matching symbol on the back of her jacket.

"King-sama asked us to come here to open diplomatic relations between the Kingdom of Alabasta and our home. You'd rather we end up without supplies and other necessities Rook? Hell you'd rather we get captured and put to death by the renegades." The woman answered.

"Sorry Bishop, my brain didn't catch up with my mouth." Rook said looking at the ground.

"Regardless of why the two of you are here I for one appreciate that the two of you are here. Your timing however sucks. You should also change into some appropriate clothing because the two of you stick out like sore thumbs." Kiba said walking up to the two.

"Besides aren't the two of you hot wearing all that black leather?" Marcus asked.

The two looked at each other then at themselves and said "No." at the same time.

"Fangires." Marcus mumbled just before Kiba smacked him over the head.

"Don't be rude." Kiba said.

"Sorry." Marcus said.

Unbeknownest to the foursome they were being watched from high above them.

Watching through a telescope was a young man in a black sleeve-less shirt, dark blue shorts, and black shoes. He wore a strange looking belt with a place to hold something on the buckle.

"Well well, it seems Kiba-kun got the same reinforcements as well. Isn't that right Bishop-sempai?" the man said mockingly.

Behind the young man was an older man dressed similar to the woman below. He didn't have the book nor the tattoo. He had a scowl on his face as he stared at the young man.

"That bitch is no Bishop. I don't care if she has the tattoo. She's a false Bishop just like her false King. They along with the other false Checkmate Four members will be erased." he said to the young man.

"Guess that means I can count on you and your associate to deal with them when the time comes." the young man said.

"Of course just as long as you remember your place Orphenoch." The male Bishop said.

"Oh I know my place all right. I'm in charge of this operation. You're only here as back-up." The young man said as he pulled out a white and blue cellphone and started tossing it in the air.

"I'll remember that if and when this mission falls apart. Need to know who to assign blame to. Ha ha ha." The Male Bishop said as he walked away from the young man.

The young man growled at the retreating male Bishop as another man walked up next to him. This man was dressed in army fatigues complete with a helmet and sunglasses.

"Do you trust him Leo-san?" The soldier asked.

The young man now known as Leo smirked and said "Of course not. But Murakami-sama's orders are to cooperate with our allies. However if that fool tries anything..." Leo then opened up his phone and pressed in the numbers 3 1 5 followed by pressing the Enter button.

**"STANDING BY!"**

"Henshin!" Leo said as he tossed the phone in the air one last time before placing it in the holder on his belt buckle.

**"COMPLETE!"**

Blue lines crossed over Leo's body which formed into white armor with blue lines on it and a purple dome in the middle of his chest. A huge jet-pack rested on his back. Leo has transformed into Kamen Rider Psyga.

"He'll learn that I'm someone you don't fuck with." Psyga said as he turned to the soldier.

"Is everyone else ready?" He asked.

The soldier saluted and said "Yes sir. The Riot Troopers are prepped and ready. The Worms have molted and already infiltrated both sides. Finally that grongi sniper bug is on standby waiting for you to signal to begin slaughtering the humans."

"Won't be too long now. Get into position the operation will begin soon." Psyga said just before he took off into the sky.

Back with the Riders Ran had finally decided on the next course of action.

"Here's the plan, we're going to Crocodile's casino. Hopefully we'll find Urataros there, also we're going to stop Crocodile before he gets started on the final phase of his plan." Ran said.

"So you think we stand a better chance of stopping him there than Straw Hat Luffy?" Shiro asked.

"Of we do. First of all Luffy's an idiot and he got put into a cage. Second we know Crocodile's elemental weakness. Third we're fucking Kamen Riders for God's sake." Eric said.

"That was a bit blunt. I didn't expect you to rag on Luffy however." Jay said.

"I like Luffy however during the whole Alabasta arc he didn't use his brain till the battle of Alaburna and even then..." Eric started to say before he was interrupted by Ran.

"I know that. As much as I rather not interfer with the storyline. The emergence of the Kaijin has thrown that idea out the window. Besides if Crocodile gets to Alaburna and the revolution gets going there may be more lives loss than the original story described." Ran said.

"Well I still don't know what's going on but we're nearing Alabasta as we speak. So if we have a plan let's hear it." Remmy said looking at the horizon.

"I still say we go to Crocodile's casino and give him a big Fuck You! But that's just me." Jay said holding the Zolda deck in his left hand.

"We need more than just that stupid." Daichi said.

"There's the fact that Straw Hat might already be there. It might be a good idea to rescue him and his crew if they are there." Ross said.

"That's a good idea. Eric, Shiro, you two can handle that right?" Ran asked

"No problem Ran." Shiro said.

"You got Cap'n" Eric replied.

"So that's the plan, Eric and Shiro will go check to see if Straw Hat and his crew are there and rescue if necessary while the rest of us cause chaos in the casino below. Oh and you two if you run into Crocodile call me on your phones and I'll be there as fast as Clock Up can get me there." Ran said

Eric and Shiro both nodded as their ship sailed towards Alabasta.

Kamen Rider Blade's Bio

Name: Remmy

Age: 19

Sex: Male

World: One Piece

Hair color: Red, overly combed and styled

Eye color: Blue

Brief history:

Cool headed, but slightly bipolar; Remmy used to be an upraising marine in  
the Navy, till he was given a dishonorable discharge for being caught with **  
(which he states didn't belong to him, no one's sure) in the presence of Saint  
Shalulia. Luckily, he survived and now works in his grandfather's cartography  
shop. Even as he lives with a successful job, he still wishes to get back  
towards the Navy for the humiliation it brought him.

One year has passed and I hope the next year won't bring me so much writer's block.

The next chapter will show the riders meeting the Straw Hat crew as well as Baroque Works.

See ya soon.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Kamen Rider.

Kamen Pirates

Chapter 14

The Riders' ship had arrived at Nanohana and docked at the port. The riders noticed that the city was deserted and in ruins.

"Ah hell it looks like Crocodile's plan has already started." Eric said.

"Then we better get to Rainbase immediately. Shiro you better summon Den-Liner." Ran said to his best friend.

"I don't think Owner would like me using Den-Liner like this." Shiro said.

"We don't have much choice. We have to get to Rainbase now!" Ran said.

Shiro nodded and held up the Rider Pass in the air.

In a flash Den-Liner appeared and picked up the riders.

Inside Den-Liner Shiro quickly apologized to Owner who waved him off saying "There's no need to apologize. You do what you need to do." He then left the room leaving the current and former riders alone.

"Do you think this idea of yours will work Ran-san?" Wataru asked as he and the other ex riders listened to their successors plan to handle this upcoming plot of the antagonistic kaijin.

"We're not sure it will work. Hopefully at the least it'll slow them down long enough for us stop them completely." Ran said as he sipped some coffee.

As Den-Liner approsched Rainbase it swopped down to the ground and sped past dropping off the riders and before it disappeared in one of those portal's that took it to the Sands of Time Desert.

The riders looked around the city till they saw the pyramid with the crocodile statue on top.

"Vegas has nothing on Rain Dinners in terms of tacky." Jay said with a smirk.

"At least we won't get lost trying to find Rain Dinners." Atsuko said as they approached the casino.

When the riders entered the place they couldn't believe how many people were in it.

"I can't believe these people are here gambling while their country nears a bloody revolution." Haruki said.

"They say 'Ignorance is Bliss' however Mother said this 'Ignorance is just another way of being a fool.'." Ran said.

The riders walk into the casino area and instantly find a familiar blue turtle Imagin at a blackjack table.

"Urataros!"

Suddenly both Momotaros and Kintaros appeared with Momotaros trying to strangle Urataros.

"You perverted turtle! We're out there fighting against who knows what and you're here gambling and being perverted." Momotaros yelled as Kintaros removed his hands from Urataros's neck.

Urataros rubbed his neck and said "Ah Sempai you're here at last. Kin-chan too." Urataros said looking around. "Ryuuta?"

Momotaros and Kintaros looked at each other before Momotaros replied "Not with us. We actually thought the brat was with you. Or at least you knew where he was."

Urataros shook his head and said "No I don't."

Ran walked up to the three Imagin and said "We'll worry about him later. Remember what we have to do."

"What's going on Sempai?" Urataros asked.

"Heh heh heh, we're about to tear this place apart." Momotaros said as the riders beagn to disperse.

Jay and Haruki were walking by some other blackjack tables when Jay noticed something at one table.

"Did you see that?" Jay asked.

Haruki shook his head and said "No. What did you see?"

Jay pointed at the dealer. "The dealer's cheating. What better way to create a distraction is to have a legitimate beef with something. Watch this."

Jay walked over to the table and said "I saw that asshole."

"Saw what?" the dealer asked innocently

"You're cheating. You wanna know what we do with with cheaters where I come from?" Jay asked as he pulled out the Zolda Deck.

"Henshin!" Jay said as he did the familiar hand motions and pushed the deck into his V-Buckle. Zolda's armor appeared on Jay as he pointed his Magnu Visor at the blackjack dealer.

"We shoot them of course." Zolda said as he opened fire. However instead of shooting the dealer he shot the table in front of the dealer scaring the shit out not only the dealer but the nearby patrons.

As several guards ran towards them Haruki pulled out a Zeronos card and said "Henshin!"

**"Altair Form!"**

Zeronos stepped between the guards and Zolda and pointed the ZeroGasher at them. "I tell you this for starters, I'm stronger than you." Zeronos then started attacking guards left and right.

The other riders other than Ran, Shiro, and Eric quickly transformed and started going after the guards.

"You two know what to do." Ran said as he pointed to an unguarded hallway.

"Right, we'll call you when we find him." Eric said.

"You be careful Ran." Shiro said.

"You too." Ran said as he kicked a guard that was sneaking up behind him.

Eric and Shiro ran through the hallway checking each coming up with nothing till they reach a pair of large doors.

"This has to be the right door." Eric said.

"If not knowing my luck it'll be the women's bathroom." Shiro said as he grabbed the one of the handles.

"It's not going to be a bathroom watch." Eric said as he grabbed the other handle.

Eric and Shiro opened the doors leading them inside a well furnished room complete with a huge aquaium. Inside the room are familiar One Piece characters.

"I told you that this wasn't the bathroom." Eric said to Shiro.

The two riders then noticed the caged prisoners. "Looks like we got here just in time. Check it out even Smokey the Bear is here. Ha ha ha." Eric said pointing at the cigar smoking marine.

"When I get out of here..." Smoker started to say.

"Be nice or we won't let you out." Shiro said.

The tall man in the coat with a hook for his right hand which Eric and Shiro immediately recognized as Crocodile stood up and growled "Who the hell are you?"

Eric whispered to Shiro "Leave this to me." Eric then cleared his throat and said "You the owner? I want to complain about the service in this hotel. First of all your games are of course rigged. Second the cuisine tastes like dog food. Third your entertainment sucks balls and finally and most importantly no complimentary mints on our pillows."

Eric then turned to Shiro and said "Why are you just standing there?"

Shiro blinked and said "I'm wondering what the hell you're doing."

Eric pointed his thumb at Crocodile and said "Distracting Dumbshit over there so you can call Ran and tell him to come help us."

Shiro's mouth formed an O shape before noticing Crocodile walking up to them. "I don't think he liked you calling him Dumbshit."

Eric grabbed Shiro and whispered into his ear. "If he gets his ass beat by Luffy who apparently is in the cage right now he deserves to be called Dumbshit."

"Right. MOVE!" Shiro said as Crocodile brought his hook down upon the two riders.

Thankfully the two moved and got away from him.

Eric moved to one side and shouted "Call Ran now! I'll keep him busy."

Shiro nodded and got on his phone to call Ran.

Eric meanwhile faced the Shichibukai down and said "I hope you enjoyed you dreams of Utopia because it's time for to you to wake up. Kivat!"

Kivat flew into the room and flapped over Eric's head. "Yosh, Kivatte ikuse!"

Eric then caught Kivat with his right hand and pressed him into his left hand.

"Bite!" Kivat yelled as he bit Eric's hand.

Everyone watched as stained glass marking appeared on Eric's face and ghostly chains wrapped around his waist to form into a red belt.

"Henshin!" Eric said as he thrust Kivat forward and placed him on his perch. The quicksilver formed around him and shattered revealing the armor of Kiva.

"COOL!" a certain straw hat wearing pirate yelled from the cage.

Kiva then charged Crocodile and did a spinning jumpkick at him only for it to go through because of Crocodile's devil fruit power.

"Right I forgot he's made of sand." Kiva said as he tried to think of what to do next.

Meanwhile Shiro was talking to Ran on his phone. "Yeah Kiva holding him off but it would be better if you got here now."

"I'm on my way." Ran said over the phone.

Shiro ducked as Kiva was sent flying towards him and crashed into the wall.

"Ran's on the way's" Shiro said.

"Then maybe you should change into Den-O then." Kiva said shaking the cobwebs from his head.

Shiro nodded and wrapped the Den-O belt around his waist and pressed the red button.

"Henshin."

**"Sword Form!"**

The red armor appeared as Momoaros took possession of Shiro's body.

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-O SF said as he pulled out his sword. "All right you Reptile bastard, from start to finish I'm at a climax."

Crocodile sneered at Den-O SF and said "Come at me then but know you will fail just like your friend."

"GO! GO! GO!" Den-O SF said as he charged at Crocodile despite Kiva yelling for him to stop.

Den-O SF ran up started slashing at Crocodile only for it to go through him just like Kiva's attack.

Crocodile scoffed at Den-o SF just before he slashed him across the chest with his hook sending him flying into Kiva.

"Damn it! What the hell was that?" Den-O SF asked.

"His devil fruit ability. Basically he's a human shaped sandbox." Kiva said as he pulled out the Bashaa Fuestle. "We need an edge in order to even hurt him." Kiva then put the fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

"BASHAA MAGNUM!"

Outside the general public stared in awe as a huge dragon with the body of a castle appeared in the sky. That awe turned to fear when the dragon breathed what looked like a fireball at Rain Dinners putting a large hole in the side of the building.

The fireball of course was actually the Bashaa Magnum flying straight towards Kiva's outstretched hand.

Kiva caught it and his armor changed into the green armored Bashaa Form.

Crocodile chuckled and said "No matter what weapons you may have you cannot defeat me."

Kiva shook his head and said "Don't be so sure of yourself especially when going up against kamen riders." Kiva then shot high pressure water bullets at Crocodile which slammed into him getting the criminal mastermind all wet. "Hit him now Den-O!" Kiva yelled as he kept firing bullets.

Den-O once again slashed at Crocodile this actually slicing part of his coat off. "Finally! Now I really can have my climax." Den-O SF said just before several arms appeared on both his and Kiva's bodies and restrained them.

"Quite the dangerous pair huh? Definitely more dangerous than Straw Hat and his friends." a woman's voice which Kiva recognized said.

"Not good we've been captured by Nico Robin. We have to get loose before she finishes us off." Kiva said to Den-O SF.

"What do you think I'm doing? I can't believe this bitch is this strong." Den-O SF said as he struggled.

Kiva BF also struggled trying to lift up the Bashaa Magnum but he couldn't.

Kivat finally had enough and flew off the Kiva belt and slashed the arms holding both Kiva and Den-O turning them into flower petals and releasing the two riders.

"Finally, now all we need is for Ran to show up and..." Kiva started to say before

"**CAST OFF!"**

Both Kiva and Den-O were hit by flying pieces of armor and fell to the ground.

"Damn it! What's the big idea Ran...Oh crap." Kiva asked turning his head to see...

"What's your problem you bas...what the hell?" Den-O said as he got a good look at the person behind him.

'That's not Ran.' Shiro said through their link.

I am so sorry I took 6 months to get this chapter up and running but I had a serious case of writer's block. I am getting back on track with this.

Next chapter will have Kabuto arrive to save his comrades plus a surprise rescue by Kamen Rider Faiz. Then The riders go to meet up with Kiba. Hopefully this chapter won't take so long to write up.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Kamen Rider.

Kamen Pirates

Chapter 14

Ran got to the room as fast as he could. When he got the he saw both Kiva BF and Den-O SF on the ground weakly trying to stand up.

Standing above them was apparently Kamen Rider TheBee in rider form.

"Fucking bug bastard." Den-O SF said as he tried to get up.

"Can't believe we're being beaten by some goon using the TheBee armor." Kiva BF said as he got up pointing the Bashaa Magnum at the hornet based rider only to have a hand push it down to his side.

"About time Ran." Kiva BF said smiling behind his helmet.

"What took you so long?" Den-O SF asked.

"Time for that later. Let's deal with the problem at hand first." Ran said as he stared down TheBee as well as Crocodile.

"Who the hell are you?" Crocodile asked obviously getting angry at all the interuptions.

Ran started to say something but stopped. He then pointed to the sky and said "Chosen by he who walks the path of Heaven, Ran Hoshino."

The Kabuto Zecter burst from a nearby wall and landed in Ran's outstretched hand.

"Henshin!" Ran said placing the zecter on his belt.

**"HENSHIN!"**

Ran then changed into Kabuto and grabbed the horn of the zecter.

"Cast Off!" Kabuto shouted pulling the horn back.

**"CAST OFF!"**

Kabuto's outer armor went flying towards TheBee and Crocodile which the former dodged while the latter let the armor pieces pass right through him.

**"CHANGE BEETLE!"**

Kabuto, Kiva BF, and Den-O SF stood on one side of the room while Crocodile and TheBee stood on the other side. Then suddenly as if they heard a silent signal they charged each other.

Kabuto and TheBee faced each other in Clock Up mode. Their fight at times getting in the way of Kiva BF and Den-O SF's fight with Crocodile though it was too fast for anyone to see.

As soon as the two zecter riders were out of Clock Up Crocodile turned himself into sand and swirled around Kabuto, Kiva BF and Den-O SF as a miniature sand tornado stopping their attacks and blinding them. As this was happening TheBee pressed a button on his zecter.

**"RIDER STING!"**

The sand tornado stopped and TheBee punched each rider sending them flying to the other side of the room.

"This plan is starting to not sound so brillant." Den-O SF said.

"Well we didn't expect Crocodile to have a rider of his own." Kiva BF said

"We can not just give up. There's more at stake than anyone realises." Kabuto said as he stood up and pulled out the Kabuto Kunai gun and pointed the barrel at TheBee. Shots fired and hit the TheBee making him stumble and fall down.

"Nice shot." Den-O SF said.

"That wasn't me." Kabuto said as they heard footsteps from behind them. Standing before them was Kamen Rider Faiz with his Faiz Phone in Blaster Mode.

"You were supposed to go to Aluburna." Faiz said as he replaced the phone onto his belt and removed the piece of the phone that contain the Mission Memory. He then pulled out flashlight-like Faiz Pointer and insert the Mission Memory.

**"READY!"**

Faiz then attached the Faiz Pointer to his right leg, opened up the Faiz phone and pressed Enter.

**"EXCEED CHARGE!"**

"Move please." Faiz said he lifted his leg towards them. The others did so and an energy drill appeared in front of Crocodile who found that he couldn't move.

"What is this?" Crocodile asked just as Faiz flicked his hand and jumped at him with his right foot outstretched. Faiz jumped into the drill which slammed into Crocodile hurting him as Faiz appeared behind him and Crocodile turned into a pile of sand with the Faiz symbol emblazed in red floating above it.

"Holy shit you killed him." Den-O SF said.

"No I didn't. It just looks like I did beacuse of the sand. If he was an Orphenoch tor even a normal human then yeah he'd be dead. However his devil fruit powers changed him and thus my Crimson Smash couldn't finish him. He'll reform quickly. We need to leave now." Faiz said.

Faiz ran out of the room with Kabuto, Kiva, and Den-O right behind him. "What do you mean we were supossed to go to Aluburna?" Kiva BF asked.

"I got a message from Kiba saying that the enemy was already there waiting to attack. I found out you were here and decided to get you to where you need to be." Faiz said as they reached the casino floor.

There were quite a few craters mainly from Zolda's armaments. Speaking of Zolda he was in a fight that consisted of him, Zeronos, and Kuuga versus casino security and a few mean looking guys that could have been with Baroque Works.

Kabuto walked over to Zolda and tapped him on the shoulder. "Where are the others?"

"Outside. Apparently a bunch of Baroque Works guys showed up looking for that Luffy guy and got into a fight with us." Zolda said just as he punched a guy in the mouth.

"Well we're leaving right now." Kabuto said as he kicked a random guy in the face.

Zolda nodded and pulled out a card from his deck and placed it in his visor.

**"SHOOT VENT!"**

The Giga Cannons appeared on Zolda's shoulders as he turned towards those that were attacking him and the others. "Do you feel lucky punks?" Zolda asked as he primed the cannons to fire.

The Baroque Works goons saw the huge cannons and decided to run away giving the riders the chance to leave the casino and head outside where the other riders were fighting with more Baroque Works goons.

"RIDERS WE ARE LEAVING!" Kabuto said as he kicked a thug straight into a building.

Den-O SF held up the Terminal Pass and stood back as Den-Liner appeared seperating the riders from the thugs.

The riders got on the train and it sped off into the air just as Crocodile appeared outside.

"It appears as if the princess and 'Straw Hat' have powerful allies." Miss All Sunday said as she walked up next to him.

"It won't matter who gets in our way. Nothing can stop Operation Utopia. Now before I was interupted let's go find this 'Mr. Prince' and deal with him." Crocodile said as he went looking for Mr. Prince.

Inside Den-Liner...

"I see so you hoped to interfer with the enemy's plan by stopping Crocodile's plan before it even began." Takumi Inui said as he sat across from Ran and the others.

"That was the plan. We didn't figure on one of his goons having a zecter." Eric said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Yes well, it's probably for the best at the moment. Kiba is waiting for you in Alaburna and he told me that the enemy is already setting up for the attack." Takumi said as he put the Faiz Gear into the small suitcase it usually came in.

"Then I guess we should head straight to Alaburna." Ran said.

"Den-Liner is already on its way there. I won't be joining you however. If I suddenly show up along side you guys my cover would be blown." Takumi said giving the suitcase with the Faiz Gear to Ran.

"What do I do with this?" Ran asked.

"Give it to Kiba, he's knows how to use it." Takumi said as Den-Liner slowed to a stop.

"Next stop Alaburna." Naomi shouted as the new riders got off the train and it zoomed back to where ever it went.

The riders looked around to noticed the capital was naerly deserted.

"There's no one around." Shiro said.

"With the battle happening real soon it's not surprising the city is void of people except for soldiers" Ran said looking around.

"It doesn't change the fact we still have to find Yuji Kiba." Haruki said.

"Looking for Kiba Nii-san huh? I'm guessing since you folks are human, you must be the riders he is expecting." a male voice said.

Everyone looked up to see a young man with dark skin with black hair with red and silver streaks standing on one of the roof of a nearby building..

"Yes we are. And since you called us human and you called Kiba 'Nii-san' I'm guessing you're a Orphenoch." Ran said.

The young man jumped down and landed on his feet next to them. "Name's Marcus. I'll take you to Kiba Nii-san now. As I said he's been expecting you." Marcus said as he led the riders to where they had set up their hideout.

Sorry it took far too long to do this. I will try not to do that again.


End file.
